Rosario plus Strawberry
by RamecupMiso
Summary: 1st yaio many pairings When Ichigo meets a vampire his gift to see demons appears now he must fight along side demons to protect his world and the demon world he also has to worry about being bitten randomly the other male demons who want him for a mate
1. Rosario

This has some of the ideas of Rosario + Vampire, but twisted to meet my own needs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo Kurosaki life was normal, well minus his father constantly attacking him and having orange hair life was normal. Now usually Ichigo had a seven o'clock curfew, but tonight Ichigo was allowed to go out later. He had promised his friends that he would hang out with them at a club or something like that, he really wasn't paying attention, and also he wanted Keigo to shut up. So now he was at the club with his friends.

(flashback)

"Come on Ichigooo we have to go parting tonight and score chicks…." Keigo was stopped as Ichigo hit his brown haired friend in the face. He and his friends were sitting on the roof of their school having lunch. His friend Chad was as quiet as ever. Ichigo let out a frustrated sigh. "If I say yes then will you shut the hell up?" Ichigo wanted to know. Damn Keigo was annoying, but still. Keigo nodded his head. "Yes Ichigo it will be aswo……"Ichigo hit Keigo once again.

"Shut it."

(end of flashback)

So now Ichigo was at this club, but Keigo didn't check it out first. It was a jazz club. Yes Ichigo's big night out at a jazz club.

'Well at least it's not crowed with people who think they can dance.' Ichigo thought to himself. 'Plus my clothes are right for here.' It was true. Dark jeans and a ¼ long red shirt. Ichigo was sitting at a table with Chad drinking a mocha latte, it was then when nature called. That might have been his first mocha latte, but he had a lot to drink also.

Now this place was big I mean you could get lost in there and the dim lighting did not help a bit when trying to find his way back. There were four sets of stairs leading in different directions. Ichigo was muttering under his breath about the stupidity of some people when he collided with a solid form. "Sorry." Ichigo mumbled to the person.

"Yes well this place can be very confusing." A baritone voice said. Ichigo looked to the owner of said voice. Pure semi-long black hair, midnight blue eyes, with were perfect on his pale skin. The man who might have been a year older than him wore black pants and a long sleeved blue top and a cross hanging on a chain with a blue gem in the center. 'Damn he's hot.' Ichigo thought. Ichigo had accepted that he was gay and so did his friends and family. "Yeah it is." Ichigo told him.

"Would you care to come and get a drink with me…"

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki, and I would enjoy that….."

"Byakuya Kuchiki." Ichigo followed Byakuya until they reached a table. Ichigo called his friends to tell them where he was and to go on without him. At first there was an awkward silence until Ichigo began to talk.

"Umm interesting cross you have there."

"Thank you. It was a gift from my father."

"That nice, I mean it look pretty rare."

"Yes, it is. Do you believe that the cross can suppress vampires?"

"Vampire, you believe in that stuff?"

"Yes I do don't you."

"Well I mean I have never seen one myself, have you." Byakuya smiled at Ichigo.

"What would you say if I told you I was one?" Ichigo was laughing, and Byakuya gave a hurt look.

"Sorry but, you don't look like one."

"How would you know you have never seen one."

"Yeah, but I read. And you don't have sharp teeth or anything like that."

"Well not now, but when this cross comes off I can get pretty scary." Ichigo moved his hand and it got cut on some wood sticking out. Byakuya leaned forward, took Ichigo's hand in his mouth, and sucked his blood. "Hmmmm." Ichigo was freaking out, pulled his hand away, and ran out the exit. 'That blood was so good and sweet.'

1111

Ichigo was outside his heart pounding in his chest when he heard someone laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Well well what have we hear." Ichigo looked to see an ugly thing that was red and purple all over walking over to him. "A human. And a good looking one at that" The thing walked over and Ichigo was over come with fear.

"Get the hell away from me." Ichigo called out.

"Aw, your being so mean huma…'' A rock had hit the thing in the head. "What the hell?" It looked at Byakuya.

"Ichigo run."

"Byakuya?"

"Run."

"Another human?"

"No. I am a vampire." Byakuya said

"You a vampire don't make me laugh, a vampire is the most power creature known to demons and you both look like a human and smell like one." The thing picked up Ichigo by the neck. "I'll kill both of you humans and then eat you." The thing threw Ichigo at Byakuya and the force of the throw caused them both to crash into a wall dust falling over the two. The thing laughed as it walked over, then it stopped as the dust cleared. In Ichigo's right hand was the cross.

"Such a pathetic waist." A cool voice said. Byakuya stood tall in his hair was the kenseikan and his teeth were now shaper. Ichigo looked at him in shock. 'Wow' Ichigo thought. The thing came running right at Byakuya, and Byakuya wasn't moving. "Watch out." Ichigo called the thing was about to strike. Byakuya raised a hand to stop it.

"Learn your place." One hard kick was all it took to kill the thing. Ichigo stood still holding the cross in his hand. "What an insult to our kind." Byakuya walked over to Ichigo who was now shaking in fear. 'He looks the same, except that whit thing in his hair, but is he the same person.' Ichigo wondered.

During all this Byakuya walked over to him. "Are you scare, well don't be. I won't kill you because your blood is so very tasty we shall meet again." Vampire Byakuya had catch the human because Ichigo had passed out from everything that had happened plus the hit on his head.

"My my my it look's like you need help." A voice said with a hint of mirth. "Well now follow me cause your friend there needs help." Vampire Byakuya nodded his head and followed the man wearing a green striped kimono.

222222222

(place change)

Ichigo woke up and noticed that he was lying on a bed with a wet cloth on his head. "Was it all a dream?" Ichigo wondered out loud.

"Sorry." A loud voice said. Ichigo let out a yelp.

"What are you doing to him.'' Ichigo recognized that voice it belong to Byakuya. Said person walked into the room, but this one wasn't wearing the white thing in his hair. "How is your head?"

"Good. Where am I?"

"Ah you are in my shop, and I am Kisuke Urahara owner as well as the seller to the super natural.''

"Super natural?"

"Yes demons and such." Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"Leave now. You are not helping." Byakuya told him with a gleam in his eyes and Urahara left the two alone.

"Thank you for saving me."

"That's fine. Plus you are the first human I had ever sucked blood form and we never forget our first time." Byakuya lead in closer and bit Ichigo on his shoulder.

"Ahhh." At the sound of the cry Urahara walked in waving his fan then smacked Byakuya on his head.

"Now, now don't go draining his blood just yet…" "Yet!" Ichigo cried out.

"Well, you see it is a rare trait for a human to see our world, so you two need to work together to help keep not only our world in check, but also the human world."

"Yes. I understand." Byakuya said, Ichigo nodded his head in understanding.

"Good now you can go back to sucking his blood."

"Wait What?"

333333333

(next day)

Ichigo was taking a short cut to get to school when he heard a voice.

"Ichigo." Ichigo looked over to see Byakuya coming up to him wearing the school uniform of his school.

"Umm. Hi so your now at my school?"

"Yes. Ichigo." They continued to walk.

"Yeah.." Ichigo asked rubbing his head

"Your blood smells so good I just can't resist any more." Chomp. Byakuya bit down on Ichigo's neck and began to suck some blood as the two got to the gates where other students were looking at the duo.

444444444444


	2. Wolf

Here it is chapter two WOLF

00000000000000000000000000

In the middle of the night under a ½ moon a loud howl was heard.

"What was that?" It had been a week since Ichigo met Byakuya and well his life was all right minus the blood sucking and Urahara damn that man was creepy. Ichigo asked Byakuya. Byakuya in his vampire form looked at Ichigo shrugging his shoulder at the human teen.

"It was probably a wolf. Nothing to worry about."  
"Umm." Ichigo become sweet dropped. "Fine lets head back to hat and clogs since we have school."

"Yes lets." The two walked back to Urahara shop.

111111111111111111111111

(Next day)

Ichigo was now sitting in class along side Byakuya who had met his friends and got some sort of approval. "Good morning class I have some great news we have a student returning to us from being away for so lung please welcome back Renji Abarai." A tall red head boy came walking in with tattoo as eyebrows. "Hey great to be back." Renji gave a small smirk.

"Umm yes well take a seat next to Mr. Kurosaki. Kurosaki raise your hand." Ichigo did as he was told raising his hand. Renji walked over to sit next to him.

"Nice ta meet ya Kurosaki, and since you know my first name how about you give me yours."

"Umm It's Ichigo."

"Strawberry hu? My favorite." Renji leaned in closer to Ichigo and Ichigo could make out the tattoos on the red head. Byakuya pushed Renji away and pulled Ichigo closer to him.

"I think it would be best if you keep your mouth shut and let us pay attention to the teacher." Byakuya told the annoying person who was making kissy face with Ichigo plus there was something about this guy that he did not like.

'Damn it.' Renji thought. 'Why the hell did that up tight prick have to go and bug me and my cute little berry.' Renji listened to the teacher talk on about something.

111111111111111111111

(Lunch)

Renji had followed Ichigo and Byakuya to the roof where they were having lunch, Renji claiming that he did not know anyone, so Ichigo had agreed( more like grunted), and was introduced to all of the people sitting there with him, the ass, and the berry.

"Hey those tattoo are pretty cool. I bet they help you with the ladies." Kegio said.

"Umm I guess so, but then again…."

"Oh I see you like our Ichi…" A foot found its way to Keigo stomach.

"Shut it." Ichigo called out to his friend.

"I was saying that these are tribal tattoo."  
"That's pretty cool." Mizuiro said.

"Yep and very few people know how far they go." He raised his eyebrows at Ichigo. Which caused said boy to blush red as a strawberry. The bell rang and the guys went into the school only Ichigo was stopped by Renji as he closed the door just as Byakuya go in and held it shut.

"Would you care to see just how far they go berry?" Ichigo sputtered at Renji then got mad. There was banging on the door.

"My name is Ichigo, and keep thoughts like that out of your head."

"Why is it because you're with "him"?"

"What?" Renji began to lean in closer to the teen as the banging on the door increased.  
"Come on you and I could be so good…" Ichigo shoved Renji aside and opened the door to see a pissed off Byakuya.

"We have class to get to." Ichigo passed Byakuya and went straight to class.

"Watch it." Was all Byakuya said and walked off to class causing Renji to growl under his breath.

11111111111111111

(After school)

Byakuya was walking with Ichigo to go to Urahara's shop because Urahara said he needed to see them about something.

"What were you two talking about?" Byakuya wanted to know.

"Nothing like I told you the first ten times."

"Fine." Byakuya said not really pleased, but was willing to drop it. His nose began to twitch as he smelt Ichigo blood. "Ichigo."

"I said it was nothingggggggggg." Byakuya had bitten him on the cheek sucking his blood just as they hit the shop.

"Stop sucking my blood. I need it to live."

"I am sorry, but your blood it's just is too tasty to pass up." Licking his lips to catch the blood he had missed.

"Let's just go in and see what he wants."

The two entered the small shop where Urahara was waiting for them.

"Ahh there you two are so glad to see you." There was Urahara sitting down hiding his grin behind his fan.  
"You wanted to see us why?"  
"Oh well I wanted to warn you about tonight, it's a full moon."  
"That's it?" Ichigo growled out thinking nothing much of it.

"That's tonight?" Byakuya asked with interest while Urahara nodded his head.

"What's the big deal with a full moon?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"Well it is the night where all our powers increase fundamentally especially for my kind." Urahara finished off.

"Wait what kind of demon are you?" Ichigo had never thought to ask, but now wanted to know.

"Oh never you mind just be here tonight. See ya and be careful." Urahara called out to Ichigo as he left.

11111111111111

(Walking home)

Ichigo was walking home when an arm snaked around his shoulder. "Damn it Byakuya not now."

"Ohh so sorry." A mischievous voice said. Ichigo whipped his head around to see Renji. "Oh Renji hi." Ichigo removed Renji's arm.

"Hi yourself Ichigo." The two keep walking and Renji replaced his arm on Ichigo and Ichigo took it off once again. "You live around here." Renji asked Ichigo not bothering to put his around on Ichigo this time instead his hand "accidentally" brushed against Ichigo's ass.

"Um yeah you?" Ichigo asked trying not to kill Renji, but then thinking that it was an accident.

"Yep, but this is where we part ways my delectable little berry. See ya." Renji left before Ichigo could come up with an insult. So Ichigo walked home grumbling.

111111111111111111

(Later that night)

Ichigo was walking along side Byakuya in the streets of Karakura Town. For a while now the clouds were hiding the moon, but after a while the clouds moved away yet the moon still kept it's eerily glow.

"Hey check it out the moons finally out." Ichigo told Byakuya looking up at the sky.

"Yes it is absolutely beau…"  
"tiful." A voice finished off. The two looked at the person who had just spoken it was Renji. He was standing in the middle of the street wearing a pair of jeans and a black top. "I love full moons don't you Ichigo?" A red aura began to surround Renji.

"You're a demon aren't you?" Ichigo asked Renji.

"You can see." Renji stated, "That's very impressive, well here's a lesson my little berry," Ichigo scowled at the nickname "you see ever kind of demon race has their own type of aura, this red aura you see now is the aura of my kind.''

"And what would that be." Byakuya was holding Ichigo so he was behind him, but that wasn't working to well.

"And that would be?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"He is a werewolf that is what the red aura shows." Byakuya supplied.

"Yep that's right and you are a vampire with a power restriction on him." 'Power restriction, the cross.' Ichigo thought now going to make a move to remove the cross, but Renji must have sensed this and ran to Ichigo, faster than both guys could see moved him from the spot. "Yes I am a werewolf and on the night's of the full moon my power is at it highest high enough to match a vampires power." Renji was still holding on to Ichigo. "Hmmm your scent is so sweet like berries my little berry." Renji smirked as Ichigo turned red then licked his neck, which got his nuts kicked, and Ichigo ran to Byakuya who was fuming mad.

"Ichigo remove the Rosario now."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Ichigo pulled off the Rosario causing the change in Byakuya to happen. This time he noticed a pure silver aura with hints of gold in it. The kenseikan appeared in Byakuya hair, fangs grew and his eyes were now red. Renji looked at Byakuya with a smile.

"So that's how you want to play fine with me." Renji's red aura became redder and then he began to change. His whole body was covered in red fur (he looks like a typical werewolf) standing on his haunches. His pants were ripped, but his shirt was ripped clean off. Byakuya made the first strike at Renji. The two were exchanging blows, but it looked like Byakuya was taking more damage.

"Is that the best you've got wolf? Learn your place" Byakuya taunted.

"Don't you dare compare me to a wolf we are two different types. My strength is determined by the moon it self. They bite at the moon while we howl at it." It was then Ichigo realized something that Renji didn't want to fight, but he wanted to enjoy the night they were the ones who started this and they needed to stop this. 'I need to time this just right.' Ichigo thought watching the two exchange blows. 'O.k.. Now Ichigo had just stepped in between the two demons. Both demons stopped their attack just because Ichigo was in the way.

"Ichigo get out of the way." Byakuya told him. Ichigo shook his head and turned to Renji.

"I think I understand." Ichigo said in a kind voice at what Renji had said earlier. Renji looked at the human with a smile and returned his own toothy grin.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya wanted to know.

"Let's go Byakuya we have other things to do right now." Ichigo took hold of Byakuya's clawed hand and began to pull him away with a last look at Renji. When the two had vacated the area and Renji let out a howl that was soon flowed by another howl. Renji looked to see a blond werewolf standing before him. "Come let's talk."

11111111111

(Next day)

Ichigo and Byakuya were taking the short cut to school when Renji appeared.

"Hey their Ichigo mister runaway."

"I did not run away. Ichigo and I had better things to do then to mess around with some young pup." Byakuya coolly replied. Renji looked pissed but fixed it by placing his arm over Ichigo's shoulder, which Byakuya threw off.

"So um what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked the red head to stop any fights.

"Well Urahara talked to me last night and I asked me if I wanted to help with the whole protecting the worlds thing and I said yes. Looks like you and I are partners now berry."

"Urahara?"

"Yep he and I are both werewolves, and I guess he thought that it might be good to have a demon who has a better sense of smell then just blood. Like a person or berry." Renji pulled Ichigo into his arms and was about to kiss him when Byakuya yanked Ichigo towards him. Byakuya mouth landed right on Ichigo's shoulder. Chomp Byakuya began to suck Ichigo blood.

"Get off me."

"Yeah get off my berry."

"I ain't yours."

"That's right." Byakuya put in lifting his mouth up.

"And I am not your blood bank so stop sucking all ready it hurts and I am sore from all of it."

222222222222222

wow I am done hope you guys enjoy I can't wait for you guys to see the next chapter thing get hot in that one.


	3. Incubus

Note the title mean male sex demon enjoy.

00000000000

It was now Friday and the weekend was just around the corner, and this weekend Ichigo was going to be at Urahara's shop for most of the time and that meant for Ichigo avoiding Renji's hands and tongue let's just say that Renji wanted to know what Ichigo tasted like and Ichigo got a semi tongue bath before Byakuya shoved Renji off the teen who was to pissed off to move. Ah yes Byakuya yet another person umm demon Ichigo had to worry about those damn random bites. True they never left a mark, all it did was leave a tingly feeling afterwards, but that was beside the point.

Byakuya, Renji, and Ichigo were walking to school it was cool that day so some people were wearing jackets, and Ichigo was fighting off Renji's perverted hands. Byakuya pulled Ichigo away from Renji. It was then when Byakuya's nose began to twitch. "Ichigo. I didn't have breakfast and I am really hungry, and I can't hold back anymore." Chomp. Byakuya bit into Ichigo's neck and Ichigo gave out a cry.

"Damn it Byakuya I am not your damn breakfast or you food." With that Ichigo ran off.

"Why the hell do you always do that? You treat him like food. Damn it I'm going to see if I can find him." Renji told Byakuya and walked off leaving Byakuya alone with his thoughts.

'Damn it the mutts right I do treat him like food, even though I don't mean to treat him like food it's just second nature to me. That's it I've got to apologize to Ichigo for my behavior.' Byakuya began his own search of Ichigo. 'I've got to find him before Renji, because I don't want him to see me apologize since he knows who I am.'

1111111111111

(Just before the fight)

The girls watched as a the figure in the pool was making his last lap. In the long pool. They all waited by the stairs waiting for the captain of the swim team Shuuhei Hisagi get out and see him dripping wet. Hisagi got out of the pool his well-toned chest had water, which was dripping down, his trunks were clinging to him like a second skin and his hair was sticking to his face which was presently covered by a towel. Then the towel was removed from his face to be

placed around his broad shoulders. Hisagi wore a scowl on his handsome face, which had three verticals scars going down one eye and a 69 tattoo on his cheek.

"Oh wow Hisagi-kun that was amazing." A fan girl said walking next to him.

"Yeah that was even faster then the last time." Another fan girl said. Hisagi walked on ignoring and heading over the locker rooms.

Ichigo was walking around not really paying that much attention to where he was going when he saw two guys who were the biggest letches heading towards the pool. So he went to follow the guy to make sure they weren't going to do anything stupid which they were they were harassing some girls.

"Leave us alone." A girl cried out.

"Come on baby don't be like that." One of the buys said.

"Yeah we could show you a good time." The other said.

"Hey dumb shits why don't you leave them the fuck alone.' That comment is what led him into a fight. Ichigo knocked out one of the guys, only to have the other guy sneak up and hit him with an umbrella that the lifeguards use, which caused Ichigo to be knocked out and fall into the pool.

(After Ichigo's fight)

Once inside he was getting changed plus he was in his own little world that was until he heard the girls screaming he ran outside fast enough to see someone with orange hair punching a guy out only to be hit in the head and fall into the pool and wasn't coming back up. With a growl Hisagi ran over (even if it was against pool rules) kicked the other guy in the head and dove in after the person. Hisagi kicked his powerful legs and saw the person, and he was a guy, but a cute one. Hisagi reached to grab onto the really cute boy and pulled him up and out. He placed the orange-headed boy on the poolside and pushed on his chest to get the water out of his body with a few coughs the orange hair boy's eyes opened up. Hisagi was taken back the boy had the most beautiful soft colored chestnut brown eyes ever.

"Oh wow." A girl said.

"Did you see that Hisagi just saved that guy."

"Yeah, but he saved us."

"Hisagi-kun is he o.k." Another girl asked. The name seemed familiar to Ichigo. Then it hit Ichigo, Shuuhei Hisagi was the captain of the swim team.

"I'm not sure, but he needs to see the nurse." Hisagi lifted the boy into his arms to carry him bridal style, which caused said boy to blush and most girls to get nosebleeds.

"Hey put me down." The orange hair boy was struggling.

"That's no way to talk to your savoir umm…?" Hisagi was looking at Ichigo to get his name.

"I'm not telling you my name."

"Do any of you know his name?" Hisagi asked the few girls who were standing and embracing this scene of two dripping wet boys their cloths clinging to them oh so tightly.

"That's Ichigo Kurosaki." A girl said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo looked up at the man there eyes met. "Please just relax Ichigo. I would be very sad if anything happened to you." Ichigo had a small blush across his face and placed his hand on Hisagi's chest Ichigo's face turning into Hisagi's chest as his eyes were downcast.

"Please don't talk like that, it embarrasses me." Ichigo's face was now turning even redder and the rest of the girls had finally passed out with nosebleeds. Ichigo then let out a few sneeze. Hisagi began to walk out of the pool area.

"Come on let's get you to the nurse Ichigo." Hisagi said in a deep and very seductive tone and Ichigo blushed even more at Hisagi's tone. So the two guys who were still soaking wet and extremely hot looking guys one being carried like a bride, were heading towards the nurses office.

22222222

Renji was looking for his delectable strawberry then he caught his scent and Renji began to run over to him only to stop and see that another guy holding his strawberry, and his strawberry was soaking wet and blushing and the guy holding his strawberry and the unknown guy was also soaking wet. Renji also noticed that there was a bruise on Ichigo.

"Ichigo what happened?" Renji ran up to the pair.

"Ren-ji." Ichigo said in between pants as if trying to recall the red heads name, Ichigo's cheeks were red and his eyes were glazed over.

"Well Ichigo here had a little mishap at the pool and I was just taking him to the school nurse."

"Well, I'm a friend of Ichigo so you can just hand him over to me, and I'll take care of the rest." Renji all but demanded. Hisagi gave a cool smirk.

"I think its Ichigo choice. Ichigo do you want to do to go with Renji or stay with me?" Once again the two males locked eyes and sparks could be seen flying.

"I want to stay with you Hisagi-chan. SO can you please just go away now." 'What am I saying to Renji?'

"See, now then if you'll excuse us we have to go." Hisagi said walking by. Renji knew something was wrong, the Ichigo he knew was kind with a tuff exterior, but Ichigo would never say something like that, now he needed to find Byakuya to get some help. Even though he would never say it out loud.

3333333333333

(nurse room)

The nurse had told both Ichigo and Hisagi change into their gym clothes, and then Ichigo could rest there for a little bit. Ichigo had removed his shirt just like Hisagi and Hisagi came over with a towel to dry Ichigo. That is how it went Hisagi would dry Ichigo and got him dressed, then lay Ichigo on the bed in the room, so that he could get dressed. 'Why isn't my body moving. I know I was hit on the head, but I didn't think it was that hard.' Ichigo thought to himself now sitting up catching a familiar sight while Hisagi was drying Ichigo's hair. "Byakuya?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo. Are you all right and who are you?" Byakuya walked over to the pair and pulled Ichigo put of Hisagi's grip and into his own arms.

"I think you should let go of Ichigo now."

"And I think you should stay out of this."

"Ichigo." Hisagi called out and Ichigo looked over to Hisagi and back to Byakuya. "Come back here Ichigo and let me take care of you." Hisagi said and Ichigo stepped out of Byakuya's hold. 'What's going on?' Ichigo was wondering.

"Ichi-go." Byakuya stuttered.

"Leave me alone. You don't care for me at all not like Hisagi-chan does." 'Why am I saying these things to my friends.'

"You heard him now get out." Hisagi pulled Ichigo back into his arms. 'I won't loose to him or the red head. Ichigo is my destined one.' Hisagi gave a smirk as Byakuya left t he room.

"Wait. Byakuya." Ichigo tried to called out but Hisagi turned Ichigo so that they were face to face.

"Just relax Ichigo, and let me take care of you." Ichigo began to blush a deep red.

"Thank you Hisagi please hold me closer." Hisagi complied by pulling the boy closer as a smile went over Hisagi's lips.

444444444

Byakuya was hurt to say the least at Ichigo's actions even after he apologized it was then when he bumped into the werewolf.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you, something is wrong with Ichigo."

"There is nothing wrong with him, he has found someone and we should be happy for him." Renji growled at the vampire's stupidity and smacked him.

"How dare you hit me."

"Oh forgive _K__ō__g__ō_Heika." Renji said sarcastically, "I just thought that Ichigo meant something to you. And if you're all upset about that freak with Ichigo then you are useless in detecting scents."

'Scent.' Byakuya thought then his eyes went wide as he remembered the scent of that Hisagi person.

"Are you tell me that, that Hisagi is an….."

"That's right." Renji nodded his head.

"We've got to save Ichigo. Before something or someone happens to him." So both rushed off to the nurses' office.

5555555555555555

(Somewhere else)

Hisagi and Ichigo were walking to where Hisagi's place. Ichigo was leaning on Hisagi his face was in a blush.

"Thank you for taking care of me Hisagi."

"Not a problem. Ichigo." Hisagi said pulling Ichigo closer to him to hold him under his chin, and Ichigo was blushing. 'What's going on.' Ichigo thought.

"It's just around here Ichigo. Ah here it is." They stopped in front of a house and Hisagi opened the door. "Come on in Ichigo." Hisagi said and Ichigo followed. 'No what am I doing Byakuya Renji help.'

666666666666666666666666666

(back at school)

Renji and Byakuya ran into the nurse's office only to find it empty.

"Hey were is everyone?" Renji called out the nurse stepped out and saw the two boys.

"Um miss where are the two boy from earlier?" Byakuya spoke calmly, but in fact was just as worried about Ichigo like Renji.

"Oh the two boys well they left about….." The nurse couldn't finish because the two boys went running from the nurses' office to go and find Ichigo.

77777777

(At Hisagi place) (here where thing start to get hot)

Hisagi led Ichigo down some stairs only to lead to a small grotto. Rocks were all around, but none really sharp, they were all smooth and flat and slightly warm.  
"So Ichigo what do you think?"

"It nice." Ichigo said.

"My,my,my, Ichigo you look so very hot. Let's take off this shirt." With that Hisagi removed Ichigo's shirt, and Hisagi's hand began to roam all over Ichigo's chest. Ichigo was getting lost in his mind as Hisagi's hand and let out a moan as hands brushed against his nipples. Hisagi then pushed Ichigo down onto a rock. Ichigo's body was now lying flat against the rock. 'This isn't right.' Ichigo thought. Then Ichigo felt something clamp around his wrist. It was then Ichigo began to struggle more and more.

"No this isn't right." Ichigo managed to get out.

'Damn it.' Hisagi thought. 'Why is my control slipping. It must be those two idiots. Oh well. I'll just up this whole thing.' Hisagi reached for Ichigo's sweat pants and pulled them down slowly once again keeping eye contact with Ichigo.

'No this is wrong, but…my…body…won't…listen…to me…' Ichigo thought then let out gasps as Hisagi placed kisses all over his legs. They moved up his thighs very close to his cock. Then He went up to Ichigo's ear and licked on it. This caused Ichigo to moan and moan even more when Hisagi blew on that ear.

"Don't worry. I'll take it slow and once were done we shall kiss on the lips."

888888888

Byakuya was following Renji, only for the reason that Renji had a better sense of smell them him. Not that he would ever admit to that.

"Come on he's in here." Renji said breaking down the door. Renji's nose took in the scent. "Down here." Renji said. Both ran down the stairs and their eyes widened at the sight. Ichigo was chained to a rock while Hisagi was raining kisses all over him except his lip and was palming his cock into hardness. Renji let out a growl and ran over with his speed and elbowed Hisagi into the water. Renji was holding Hisagi under as best he could.

"Get Ichigo out of here." Byakuya did not need to be told twice he pulled Ichigo free from the chains and ran with Ichigo in his arms.

"Damn you." Hisagi cried out finally pushing Renji off. Hisagi was now in his real form. He had sprouted wings, his nails became long and sharp and he also had a small devil like tail. On his tail, nails, and wings the 69 mark was on them.

"Damn it all." Hisagi tried to go after only to have a large paw slam into him. What Renji wasn't expecting was how fast Hisagi could move and got a kick to the gut.

"You won't get in my way."

"Show's what you know."

"I know a lot werewolf. I feel that Ichigo is my destined one and no one will stop me." Hisagi suddenly shot past Renji and flew out to find Ichigo.

9999999

(with Byakuya and Ichigo)

Byakuya was running with Ichigo in his arms and Ichigo was only in his underwear and they were in a small park with lost of trees so it was a good place to hide, but still the wind was blowing hard. It was then Byakuya noticed that Ichigo was shivering.

"Here Ichigo." Byakuya wrapped Ichigo in his jacket.

"Byakuya."

"Ichigo."

"Hello Ichigo and Byakuya." Ichigo gasped as he saw Hisagi in his demon form. "I suggest that you leave me and Ichigo alone. Ichigo come here." Byakuya pulled Ichigo into his chest so Hisagi's eyes could not effect him. Byakuya pulled Ichigo closer so that he could whisper in his ear. Which got Hisagi mad.

"Don't touch him. I won't loose to you. Ichigo is my destined one and no one will stop that." Hisagi flew at the two, but Byakuya pushed the two down to avoid the claws which cut threw the tree's like butter.

"Ichigo run now." Byakuya had stood up to take on Hisagi in his demon form. Hisagi charge over to Byakuya, and Byakuya braced himself for the impact, but the impact never came instead there was a howl. Ichigo and Byakuya saw that Renji had sacked Hisagi. "What I can't let you have all the glory." Renji said with a grin, that was until Hisagi pushed back.

"Damn it Ichigo pull off that cross. I need the help." Renji called out trying to hold Hisagi back.

"I know that." Ichigo pulled at the cross, but it wouldn't come off. 'What's wrong.' Ichigo thought.

"Hurry up." Renji called. Ichigo tried again to no avail in removing the cross, so Ichigo did the only thing he knew he stood up in front of Byakuya trying to protect him. Hisagi threw Renji off him and flapped his wings hard ready to charge at them. As Hisagi flew with unnatural speed the wind picked up and Ichigo was having trouble staying up.

"Ichigo." Byakuya tangled his legs to cause Ichigo to trip, that way Ichigo would be safe from harm. Ichigo's braced themselves ready for the fall. Hisagi was about to strike when a pure silver aura with hints of gold in it exploded in the area causing Hisagi to stubble back. The kenseikan appeared in Byakuya hair, fangs grew and his eyes were now red.

"It doesn't matter vampire or werewolf neither of you will stop me." Hisagi gloated and charged at Byakuya. Byakuya simple ducked, but his hand shot up to grab Hisagi's tail and spun him around.

"Learn your place." Byakuya let go of the tail and Renji was there to kick him and sent him flying away.

'They make a good team.' Ichigo thought to himself with a smile, then sneezed a few times. Renji heard the sneezes and ran over to Ichigo to hug him.

"Aww poor Ichigo are you getting sick. Well don't worry since tomorrow is Saturday we'll spend the whole day together and I'll take care of you." Renji said nuzzling the teen. Until Byakuya hit him hard.

"Let go of him. He has had a traumatic day and needs rest and besides if anyone will take care of him it will be me." He pushed the werewolf off Ichigo to grab the cross and was back to his human form Renji did the same.

"Ichigo I am sorry for this."

"For what….Ahhhhhh." Ichigo cried out Byakuya had bitten into his thigh.

"Yum."

"Get off him he had a traumatic day remember, so no biting that's what caused the whole thing."

"Umm can we stop this I want to get home and into some clothes."

"Sure Ichigo." Both demons said at once. "I'll take you home." Again at the same time. "No. I will. Stop repeating me." Ichigo sighed and got up smiling only a little at the two before sneezing, and was soon lifted onto Renji's back. Renji was sticking his tongue out at Byakuya.

10101010

(Where Hisagi was)

'I won't give up. Ichigo and I are meant to be together. Both of you better get ready for a fight.' Hisagi went home to soak in his grotto and smell the stone Ichigo was on as well as his cloths.

111111111

Information for you.

_K__ō__g__ō_Heika is a term meaning royalty. Yes Byakuya is a royal vampire, but Ichigo doesn't know that.

Grotto don't ask why I just thought of it.

Kissing on the lips seals the spell of the sex demons.

The destined one is a mate of any gender or race and sex demon

The term I took off of Rosario + Vampire

I altered the look from Rosario + Vampire for Hisagi.

Hope you liked it Please review.


	4. Shota Witch

00000000000

(Urahara's shop)

Ichigo, Renji, and Byakuya were all at Urahara's shop listening to the shopkeeper talk about training for all of them. Ichigo was happy that he was going to get some training in fighting demons.

"Hey Hat and Clogs." Ichigo called out Urahara, and he looked over at the orange haired teen with a smile waving his fan.

"Yes Kurosaki-san?"

"I was wondering if you have anything to eat I kind of missed breakfast." In other words Ichigo's father had attacked him and Ichigo became pissed and walked out, and he missed breakfast.

"I am so sorry Kurosaki-san, I really don't have much breakfast food."

"But I do." A very familiar voice said, all four heads turned to see Hisagi standing there holding something in his right hand. He was wearing a nice smile, and after that both Byakuya and Renji leapt at Hisagi and tackled him. Hisagi was knocked down but managed to still hold the bag up.

"Quick Ichigo run while we hold him." Renji said.

"No wait I come in peace." Hisagi said. "I've got a double chocolate and a strawberry muffin and two coffees from TimHortens."

"Get off him, he's telling the truth." Urahara said smacking both Renji and Byakuya with his fan. Both demons were rubbing their heads from the smack, and got off Hisagi.

"How did you know?" Ichigo asked with a look at the bag of food.

"Smell Kurosaki-san. I can smell when people are lying, so you two can stop glaring at him." Hat and clogs said with a wave of his fan.

"Umm did you say double chocolate muffin?" Ichigo asked as he walked towards Hisagi. Hisagi let out his charming smile and nodded his head. "How did you get it I mean every time I go there they never have it?"

"Lucky I guess, so do you want to share breakfast with me?" Hisagi got up and dusted himself off holding the bag up with a smile.

"And what about us?" Renji demanded waving his hands around like an idiot well in Byakuya's opinion.

"Well they ran out after I asked for two muffins."

"And the coffees?" Renji asked.

"Well after twenty minuets they coffee isn't fresh and I didn't feel like waiting that would mean the coffee I had already bought would be cold. And I didn't feel like buying you guys anything." Hisagi mumbled that last part under his breath. "So come over here Ichigo and let's eat, and after I would love to help spar with you and be careful Ichigo I don't want you to burn those sweet soft lips of yours."

"Knock it off, and I would like to train but I think I might want weapon."

"Well Kurosaki-san I can lend you a sword." Urahara said smiling waving his fan trying to get a bite of the double chocolate muffin that was so hard to get.

"No get away. This is mine." Hisagi shot up and smacked the shopkeeper away from his Ichigo.

"After this Ichigo you and I can spar together, and don't worry I help you the entire way and well take it slow and then as you get more experience we'll go rougher and harder." Hisagi said with raised eyebrows.

"I'll train with all three of you and no inappropriate touching or biting then it stops, got it?" Ichigo told them biting into the muffin.

"Yes." All three said in unison

(After breakfast)

"All right Ichigo." Hisagi said walking behind him. "Here let me help you." Hisagi wrapped his arms around Ichigo's so that he could take the berry's hand in his. "Now the thing is about fighting demon's with sword is you must anticipate their movements." Hisagi took Ichigo's hand, lifted the sword, and swung it so the sword was at Ichigo shoulder, then Hisagi whispered in Ichigo ear seductively. "And then swing." Hisagi led Ichigo into the swing bringing his body to close to Ichigo's. "Isn't it amazing how well our bodies fit together Ichigo, all most like two pieces of a puzzle."

"Yeah from two different puzzles." Renji countered and pulled Ichigo out of Hisagi's hold, and pulled him into to his own crushing embrace.

"Let go of Ichigo, I was helping him first." Hisagi latched into an arm and began to pull. Which in turn caused Renji to pull back (n/a the sword fell), and this became a tug of war between the two.

"Let go."

"No you let go."

"Both of you let go." Ichigo yelled not liked being treated like rope. Both wanting to make Ichigo happy let go at the same time. Now being pulled back and forth between two demons who are fairly strong and then to be let go by said demons at the same time will cause a loss of balance, and down Ichigo went. Now if life was kind he would have fallen on the floor and on his butt, but life is not kind and Ichigo fell face forward and onto, yes you guessed Byakuya. Byakuya was in the floor, Ichigo was lying on top of him, and Byakuya placed his arm around Ichigo's waist and sat the two up.

"Umm thank you, Byakuya." Ichigo said trying to get out of his hold, but Byakuya pulled him closer.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, I can't help myself." Chomp. Byakuya had bitten into Ichigo's neck and began to suck blood. Now this got the two other demons mad. Renji stomped over and pulled Ichigo away and into a fierce hug.

"Stop biting him, can't you see you're hurting him?" Ichigo was being crushed in the hug, and Renji's hands traveling down towards his ass.

"Oh and your not?" Hisagi countered back pulling on Ichigo's arm. Renji took hold of the other arm and Byakuya had stood up going to say sorry to Ichigo for once again biting him.

"THAT"S IT STOP!!!!" Ichigo yelled both demons let go of the boy now noticing the killing aura around him.

"Umm Ichigo." Renji tried, but only got a kick to the head. Yes Ichigo was pissed off.

"No. I am going out and I will come back when I want to." Ichigo stomped out of the shop and slammed the door.

11111111111111111111

Ichigo was mad he had said "no inappropriate touching or biting" and they had done both. Damn them that's why he was walking around, and looked at his watch, he had been walking around for at least an hour. Ichgio was walking until his eyes saw a small convenient store, and he decided to go in and get himself a soft drink. Ding. The sound of the sliding as they doors opened, and Ichigo walked in.

"Umm hello there." A timid voice said. Ichigo looked over to see who had spoken to him. A young boy who had pale skin with black hair and blue eyes. "Were having a special on strawberry explosion punch." The boy pointed to the stand, which held the drinks. "It's a two for one special."

"Umm thanks Hanatarou." Ichigo said looking at the nametag.

"Here, let me get you one." Hanatarou walked over to the stand and handed Ichigo two drinks or try to the thing was stacked so well (Not) it collapsed, and all of thee strawberry punch exploded onto the two. Yep defiantly not Ichigo's day. Both Ichigo and Hanatarou were covered in the sticky pink aftermath.

"Sorry."

"Hanatarou." A voice called out it was the manager.

"Yes sir." Hanatarou was very afraid of what might happen next.

"I'm sorry, but this is the third time this has happened and I'm going to have to fire you." Hanatarou's face went even paler at what his former boss said to him.

"Wait it was my fault." Ichigo said standing in front of the boy not wanting this boy to get fired for poorly stacked drinks.

"Be that as it may, Hanatarou is still fired. Please hand in your name tag." The boss put out his hand and Hanatarou took off the nametag and placed it in the boss's hand. Hanatarou walked out of the store and Ichigo followed the sad teen.

2222222222222222222222

Ichigo was outside walking along side the sad teen.

"Hey." Ichigo said, " I'm really sorry." Ichigo placed a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. Hanatarou face took on a slight blush.

"It's o.k." Hanatarou said. "Someone once told me, that I might have to do a thousand things before I find the right thing." Hanatarou said with a smile on his face remembering the person.

"Wow." Ichigo said. "That sound like a smart person."

"Yeah he is Byakuya is so smart." Ichigo looked at Hanatarou in shock.

"Na it can't be?" Ichigo said out loud.

"What does that mean?" Hanatarou asked.

"Umm I know someone by that name, and I should had back." Ichigo told him.

"Can I come with you?" Hanatarou asked giving puppy eyes to Ichigo.

"Umm fine…" Ichigo said walking towards the shop. "By the way my name is Ichigo."

33333333333

(Back at the shop)

The three demons were sitting on the ground of the shop all pissed at each other for scaring off and pissing off the strawberry. But the smell of a strawberry drink wafted to there noses.

"Hey guys." All three demons looked up and smiled running towards the voice of their strawberry.

"Byakuya." Hanatarou called out upon seeing him.

"Umm Hanatarou?" Byakuya asked.

"You remember me?" Hanatarou asked with a smile.

"So Byakuya who is this?" Renji asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Hanatarou Yamada, I worked…." Byakuya quickly slapped a hand over Hanatarou mouth.

"I need to talk to you." Byakuya pulled Hanatarou away from the others. Renji, Hisagi, and Ichigo were dumb founded. Taking this chance Hisagi yanked Ichigo with him to the underground training area. Only after this did Renji notice that he was standing alone.

"Damn it." Renji said slapping himself on his forehead. It was then he noticed that there was an odd looking doll on the floor with a strand of orange on it, so he decided to check it out.

333333

(With Byakuya)

"I'm sorry Hanatarou, but Ichigo doesn't know that I am a royal vampire."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hanatarou said looking a bit sad. Hanatarou would never want to upset Byakuya or Ichigo. Hanatarou placed his hands at his side. "Opps."

"Opps?"

"My voodoo doll it's missing."

4444444

(Training ground/(---- change of place)Where Renji is)

"What the hell." Ichigo cried out as Hisagi pushed him down and was now on top of him.

"Come on Ichigo, you and I are meant to be together."

------

Renji looked at the doll with some interest as he lifted both arms up and down.

---------

Ichigo found his arms moving on their own, simply because Ichigo's arms were rubbing Hisagi's sides.

"Ichigo. I knew you felt the same way as me." Hisagi broke out in a smile.

-----

Renji was now bending the dolls arms in a semi-circular fashion, and moving the arms down and pushed the legs apart.

-----

Ichigo's face was so red right now. For some odd reason his hands and legs decided to rebel against him because he was currently cupping Hisagi's well formed ass as his legs spread out causing Hisagi to slide in closer to Ichigo.

"Wow Ichigo, I knew you had feelings for me, but I never thought that…."

"Shut it I can't help it." Ichigo cried out his face so red.

"Yes Ichigo I know, I can't help it either this feeling of lust. Let's quench it together."

-------

Hanatarou and Byakuya were walking back to the main hall where they were last, and spotted Renji "playing" with something.

"Mutt what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Renji said. In all honesty when saw that doll his doggy sense kicked in and they were really hard to fight. Eyes widened to the sight of the doll.

"That's my voodoo doll." Hanatarou told them.

"AHHH." They heard a cry coming from the underground training area, so they all ran down there.

5555

(With Hisagi and Ichigo)

As the group got down there they saw Hisagi was on top of Ichigo and Ichigo was cupping Hisagi's ass. Hisagi arm had snaked around Ichigo's waist to hold him close.

"Ichigo come on with all your signs it obvious"

"I can't control my body."

"Get off of him." Renji called out, but was ignored. Hanatarou pulled out what looked like a tongue depressor and waved it. A bowl with hot water appeared and came crashing down on Hisagi's head.

"Damn it." Hisagi cried out cupping his head and letting go of Ichigo.

"Thanks Hanatarou." Ichigo smiled at the boy. "So you're a witch?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"Yes that's right, but I mainly specialize in medicine. And I am so sorry for what happened."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo had a feeling that he was about to get mad.

"Um you see the reason that your body was moving on its own was because of this." Hanatarou held up the voodoo doll. "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't just the him I was kind of curious about the doll and I was moving it." Renji said and looked like a puppy who just got caught eating a slipper.

"Please don't be mad at me." Hanatarou came up to him and hugged him around the waist.

"Umm first off get off me, second I'm not that mad at you." Hanatarou let go of Ichigo. 'So much for training today.' Ichigo thought. "Hisagi are you O.K.?"

"Yes I'm fine. And you get away from my Ichigo."

"No. Not again."

"You wish he's mine." Renji shot back. "And besides Hanatarou here like Byakuya. That just leaves the three of us."

"Well I like both Ichigo and Byakuya." Eyes locked on the boy. Great more competition.

"Ichigo. Sorry." Chomp Byakuya bit into Ichigo's neck to suck blood.

"AHHHH."

Oh well so much for training.

6666666666666666666666

Hi there I am finally done with this chapter I am so sorry it took me so long. Yes I know the scene skips in the shop are random but it works.

Shota is little boy.

If you want me to continue please review any and all comments are more then welcomed. Until next time my fans.


	5. Ice Demon

I am so happy that you guys love this story and want more. So you want it here it is. I would like to thank my awesome beta and helper Dart-Chan

(Chomp on the berry)

As Ichigo slept the moon ghosting over the orange haired teens face his hands reached out pulling the blankets closer around his body, burying his head in his pillow shivering slightly. He was completely unaware of the icy blue eyes that were watching him.

(Chomp on the berry)

Ichigo looked around his eyes shifting, looking at the bushes near Urahara's shop. This was not because he was sitting with four demons that wanted him (one wanted a threesome, Hanatarou). No it was because he felt like he was being watched, and it gave him the chills. No really he was shivering, and this whole paranoia feeling was not new because he had been feeling this way for a while now.

"Ichigo-san what's wrong? You're shivering!" Hanatarou asked looking up at him.

"Oh its nothing." Ichigo replied to the little witch.

"Are you sure, I don't want anything to happen to you." Hanatarou gave Ichigo a chibi hug rubbing up against him while blushing.

"Get off him!" Hisagi growled out pulling the shota witch off Ichigo.

"Why?" Hanatarou asked the sex demon.

"Because why would Ichigo want you, when he could have me!" Hisagi smirked  
"I don't see the difference between us." Hanatarou looked over him.

"Really?" Hisagi raised an eyebrow he shot out his hand to take Hanatarou's. "Look, I've got a muscled chest and you are so flat and undefined like an ironing board." Hisagi moved Hanatarou's hand across his chest so he could feel the muscles while Hanatarou's face went red; his face grew redder as Hisagi moved the hand very close to his cock. "And I can tell that I am much big…." Hisagi never got to finish that sentence because Renji had smacked him upside the head.

"Would you give it a rest, and besides we'll have lots of time later to compare."

"Idiots." Byakuya said.

"Oh could it be that someone is small and is scared to admit it?" Renji taunted.

"That's not it." Byakuya's face had a hint of red on them. "I just think that this conversation is a waste of time." Was the matter of fact point. Ichigo, who was only half paying attention to the conversation because he still had that same "someone is watching me" feeling.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Hanatarou asked.

"Nothing." he lied.

"Come on Ichigo don't lie to me something is bugging you." Renji said sniffing him. "You can't hide it from me."

"It's nothing for you guys to worry about all right?" Ichigo sighed.

"Come Ichigo tell us." Hanatarou begged giving Ichigo his best chibi/puppy eyes.

Rolling his eyes Ichigo gave in. "You ever get that feeling that you're being watched?" Ichigo asked.

"No not really." Hanatarou replied to the question.

"Why is someone watching you?" Renji was getting mad at the thought of someone watching his berry to the degree to make it uncomfortable.

"Damn it, did it just get colder here?" Ichigo asked shivering.

"Here Ichigo, let me warm you up." Hisagi latched onto Ichigo rubbing them together, which caused another fight to begin between Renji and Hisagi. There was a rustle in the bush that caused all of them to turn abruptly. Byakuya went over to see what it was, though he found nothing.

"This paranoia is getting to all of us." Byakuya said informing there was nothing behind the bush.

"Umm Ichigo Kurosaki?" A voice called. All five demons looked over to see a short boy with white spiky hair, icy blue eyes, and a lollypop in his mouth. A long white top was under a short-sleeved dark blue top, and blue jeans.

"What are you a chibi snow bunny?" Renji asked poking him.

"Do I look like a "chibi snow bunny'' as you so ignorantly put it." Ichigo walked over and smacked Renji.

"Umm yes, can I help you..?" Ichigo asked looking the boy over.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya" The boy spoke.

"Right so Hitsugaya.."  
"Call me Toshiro."

"Toshiro, What can I do for you?"

"I read your papers on Shakespeare."  
"How did you get those I have never seen you at school before." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't go to your school I go to Meioh Private High. My teacher knows how much I enjoy Shakespeare and thought I might find it interesting to read your papers." He said smiling.

"Yeah but how did you find me?" Ichigo asked a little confused.

"Umm…well I asked around and someone showed me where you lived, and gave me a picture to make finding you a little easier."

"Ohh well thanks, I guess…" Ichigo blushed slightly, "Umm, I've got things to take care of with these guys, excuse my rudeness…"

"No worries, I'll catch you later" he interrupted, as Ichigo turned to look at the guys little Shiro had already run off leaving them to their business. Though as he left Ichigo couldn't help but get a chill down his spine.

"Well that was awkward." Renji blurted out.

"We weren't the one who called him a "chibi snow bunny" Renji!" Hisagi said laughing.

"Yes you really did make more of a fool of yourself than usual." Byakuya added.

"Shut up!" Renji shouted his face turning bright red. This even caused Ichigo to crack a smile. Unknown to the five, a pair of eyes were watching them or to be more precise watching Ichigo. A smile formed around a lollipop.

(Chomp on the berry)

About a week went by since the incident with Toshiro and now Ichigo was sitting in class not really paying attention, which was until the teacher threw a book at his head. Ichigo gave his famous scowl rubbing the spot where the book hit him.

"You know Kurosaki, it might do you well to listen. I need to speak with you after class. Now back to our lesson I want you all to do the first twenty questions in your books and then you brats can get out."

"Crap." Ichigo whispered.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked.

"Its calculus and I suck at it big time!"

"Don't worry if you need help I'm right here." 'This gives me an idea.'

"Thanks your notes are great." Ichigo said smiling.

(Chomp on the berry)

* After class*

"So what did you want to see me about?" Ichigo asked knowing he did nothing wrong.

"Well Kurosaki-san your marks in calculus…Well, are horrible, so I want you to do something to boost up your horrendous mark."

"Yes Sensei." Ichigo said dragging his feet out of the classroom.

(Chomp on the berry)

* Byakuya's house *

Byakuya was sitting at home his math book open to his calculus notes. He was copying his notes into another book for Ichigo. Yes, he had overheard the teacher saying that he needed a tutor and this just might be the chance for Ichigo and him to spend some time together. Right next to the formulas he added a crudely drawn bat with a helpful hint.

"There." Byakuya said out loud. 'I hope this helps you Ichigo.'

(Chomp on the berry)

* At Ichigo house *

Ichigo was in his room leaning over his book looking at his notes and his work with an aggravated sigh. "Damn this isn't working! How the hell does a + b = SEX!?!" he cried out throwing the notes to the ground.

"Ichigo get down here!" Isshin shouted out.

"I'm busy goat face." Ichigo called back.

"You have a guest." Isshin shouted back. "Don't make me come get you." Ichigo knew his father would come and drag him out of his room just to get him to listen if he had to.

"Fine I'm coming down." Ichigo called out closing his other notebooks. Getting up and walking down the stairs careful of his father, his eyes taking in a sort of familiar person.

"Please come in." Isshin said.

"No, thank you, I am fine outside."

"Toshiro?" Ichigo asked in shock. The lollipop still in his mouth, but he was now wearing an ice blue over shirt, the white shirt still there.

"Hello their Ichigo. Thank you Kurosaki-san, for getting your son for me and I am sorry for coming this late."

"Oh it's no problem." Isshin cried out only to be kicked by Ichigo. While his dad was down Ichigo stepped outside where Toshiro was, closing the door behind him.

"Can I help you?"

"No, but I can help you."

"Huh?"

"I heard from a friend in your school that you are looking for a tutor, and I was wondering if you had found someone yet."

"No…"

"Well if you'd like I would be more than happy to tutor you."

"Thank you Toshiro, but I really …" Ichigo didn't know what to say.

" Please I would love to tutor you Kurosaki-san, and besides this will look good on my records. In a way you win, as do I."

"Thank you very much Toshiro, and payment?" Ichigo knew tutors got paid, hell he got paid for helping some kids out with English.

"No payment is necessary."

"But…" Toshiro waved a finger side to side.

"I won't take any money from you."

"Umm thank you."

"So then we'll start tomorrow. I'll be here around three if that is o.k. with you?"

"Yeah that's fine. So tomorrow?"

"Yes, see you then." Toshiro turned to walk away. 'Now, to get back inside without getting killed.'

(Chomp on the berry)

Yet another school day had passed and Ichigo had told his teacher that he had found a tutor from a private high school. So now as he was walking with his demon friends to the corner and trying to explain that he needed to head home to meet his tutor. This meant he would not be able to stay with them until night and even then he needed to work.

"Ichigo, you should have said something. I would have been more than happy to teach you." Hisagi was wearing his trademark smirk.

"Look I needed a tutor and my teacher approves of him…." 'Crap. I shouldn't have let that slip.' Ichigo thought

"He!?!" Renji and Hisagi shouted in great anger. 'Calm down Ichigo, just calm down.' "Yes he, look he's doing this for free. Plus I need the help, just until my marks improve. So bye for now." Ichigo said waving his hand and running.

(Chomp on the berry)

* At Ichigo's house *

Ichigo was sitting in his room with Toshiro going over the work for about an hour now. Toshiro was wearing his school uniform that was a black top and pants and yes the lollypop.

"Ichigo."

"Yes Toshiro?"

"I never got to finish my conversation with you earlier."

"About what?"

"Your writing."

"What about it?"

"The way you write sounds like a person who is used to being alone. A view that I can understand very well." Toshiro was leaning in closer to Ichigo.

"Umm Toshiro…" Ichigo never got to finish because a rock had hit him on the head.

"Ichigo are you o.k.?" Toshiro asked.

"Crap that hur….what the hell?" Ichigo saw that there was a notebook attached to the rock. Opening it Ichigo saw a picture of a crudely draw bat. "Damn it Byakuya." Ichigo muttered though he was smiling at his friend's thoughtfulness.

"What is that?" Toshiro reached out and took the notebook from Ichigo, flipping through the pages. "These notes will be of no use to you Ichigo." Toshiro threw the notebook back outside with the rock still there.

"Let's get back to work."

(Chomp on the berry)

* Outside Ichigo's house*

Byakuya was standing outside if Ichigo's house he had just tossed the notebook into Ichigo's room only to have it thrown back at him. Byakuya was upset that Ichigo did not want his help at all. So the only thing to take his mind off this was to go and fight with the other demons. Maybe fighting them would take his mind off Ichigo.

(Chomp on the berry)

* Inside Ichigo's room*

"Well Ichigo. I think you've made some great improvements. I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo."

"Yes see you tomorrow Toshiro." Toshiro walked out of the room. Now he had to take care of something.

(Chomp on the berry)

* Urahara shop *

All four (Not counting Urahara) were done with training and sitting in different rooms relaxing.

"Why did you think Ichigo would want your help, and especially with those horrible notes." Toshiro tore the notes up. Byakuya looked over and saw Toshiro.

"I can help him if I want to he is my friend."

"Yes but you will only bring him down. So leave him alone, and besides you don't see the connection between Ichigo and I. Now die!" Toshiro leapt forward and began to choke Byakuya. "We share a connection of two souls who know loneliness." Byakuya should have been able to kick the kid off, but his neck was starting to feel horribly cold. So Byakuya raised his hand to strike the boy. Crash. Byakuya had broken half of Toshiro's face.

"What a shame. My ice doll has been wrecked." Byakuya was standing up panting.

'An ice demon?' Byakuya picked up the chair and swung it at the Toshiro ice doll smashing it to bits.

"Byakuya! You all right?" Renji ran in with Hisagi and Hanatarou. Hanatarou noticed the notes on the floor.

"Yes, you got attacked to?" The other three nodded their heads.

"Wait a minute. Ichigo said that he needed help in calculus and I think Toshiro is his tutor." Then it hit the demons like a ton of bricks.

"CRAP." So all of them high-tailed it out of there to save Ichigo.

(Chomp on the berry)

* At Ichigo's house in front*

Ichigo was sitting outside on the front steps of his house just enjoying the peace and quiet. 'Ahh, so nice.' Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo!" a voiced yelled. 'Crap.' Ichigo thought 'So much for quiet time.' Ichigo waved his hands at his friends.

"Hey," gasp "guys." Ichigo was knocked down by his friends. Then the onslaught of questions all at once. Sitting up as best he could. "One at a time."

"Are you o.k.?" Renji asked.

"What did he do to you?" Hisagi asked looking at Ichigo from top to bottom.

"What are you guys talking about, and get off me." Ichigo was now sitting up properly. Hisagi was still checking Ichigo over, Renji was sniffing him, and Byakuya was sitting close to Ichigo with a worried look on his face.

"Toshiro. He attacked all of us and we were worried that Toshiro would try something. So we rushed right over to make sure you were o.k." Hanatarou eyes were watering over. That was until Ichigo laughter reached their ears.

"What's so funny?" Byakuya asked even though the sound of Ichigo laughing was nice to hear.

"What do you mean he attacked you?"

"I mean he attacked us. All of us."

"All of you." Ichigo asked, four heads nodded, "At the same time." Another unanimous nod was made. "Right when he was here tutoring me."

"No it must have been after that." Renji said.

"So what he came after all of you at the same time?"

"Well no….I mean…" Hanatarou tried to explain that Toshiro had attacked them all at the same time, which would make them sound crazy.

"Look, guys Toshiro is nice, plus he went the exact opposite way of hat and clogs shop. So lay off."

"But Ichigo please listen…" Byakuya tried he was worried about Ichigo.

"No. You guys need to listen Toshiro is helping me so I can pass calculus. Now if you don't mind I have work to do, I'll see you tomorrow." Ichigo told them, it was a dismissal, and they demons knew it.

"Look Ichigo, we care about you." Renji tried.

"I know, but not every guy wants to be with me. Toshiro just wants to help. Now please if I don't get my work done my dad will kill me." The three demons said their good-byes to the orange haired teen only Byakuya stayed behind.

"Look Ichigo we all care deeply about you, and I would like to…"

"Byakuya." Ichigo blushed a bit.

"Ichigo." Byakuya took hold of Ichigo's hands.

"Byakuya." Ichigo was still looking at Byakuya now noticing how blue his eyes were.

"Ichigo."

"Byakuya please let go of my hands, like I said I have work to do."

"Just remember we all care about you." Byakuya pulled Ichigo's hand close to his mouth and chomp. Byakuya had bit down on Ichigo's finger.

"Owww." Ichigo cried out pulling his finger free.

"I apologize for that Ichigo, but your blood is so sweet."

"Thanks. Now go I'll see you later this week I promise. I need to keep up my marks or else, I'll never be allowed out of this house." Byakuya nodded his head in understanding as Ichigo entered his house and Byakuya walked down to his own house.

(Chomp on the berry)

* Somewhere unknown *

Toshiro was sitting in his room and was currently rereading one of Ichigo's papers, and this paper was extremely important to him. It was the first paper that Toshiro had read of Ichigo's. It was amazing to say the least, and knew he had to meet this person. He was so lucky that he found Ichigo's Ichigo paper. Yes he had photo copied the paper then returned it, but that wasn't enough he had to read more, and meet this person. Which he did from a distance and he could see how similar they are. Then once he heard that Ichigo needed a tutor, so of course he offered to help just wanting to spend time with him. Then he found out about those other demons. He was mad they didn't and couldn't understand such a complex soul like Ichigo, but he could. Just then his stomach growled, a nice bowl of chilled tomato soup would do for now.

(Chomp on the berry)

* A few days after school at Ichigo's house*

Ichigo was sitting in his room with Toshiro going over the notes.

"So then if I take x and multiply it by 5 and add 6y and divide that by n7 then I would get 12x?" Ichigo asked looking over the notes, then to Toshiro who nodded his head.

"That's right, you're getting very good Ichigo."

"Thank you." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Well look at the time, we finished earlier than expected."

"Yeah how about that." Ichigo said with a smile. "Well thank you Toshiro for everything." Ichigo told the younger boy.

"It really is nice out"

"Maybe?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo. I would like to see your backyard."

"Sure no problem."

(Chomp on the berry)

* At Urahara shop *

"Come on let's go over to Ichigo's. He said later this week didn't he? so let's go." Renji said like an eager puppy.

"Idiot." Byakuya said. Hanatarou was his usual smiling self also eager to go and see Ichigo.

"Well if you don't want to see him then I'll go. Alone." Hisagi told them with a smile going to the door.

"Wait you ain't going without me." Renji cried out.

"Well then let us go to." Byakuya said standing up all four demons making their trek to Ichigo's house.

(Chomp on the berry)

* At Ichigo's house in the backyard*

"Umm Ichigo." Toshiro began looking at the Ichigo.

"Yes."

"I wanted to umm thank you for being such a good student, but more than that someone..." Toshiro suddenly moved closer to Ichigo in that moment four demons walked right into the scene.

"Get the hell away from him." Renji called out.

"No. I can't." Toshiro replied.

"Yes you can, because Ichigo is mine." Hisagi said with a deadly smirk. Ichigo now noticed a blue aura with white specks almost like snowflakes surround Toshiro. Waving his hand Toshiro created ice clones of himself. Renji's red aura surrounded him, so he could transform, Hisagi's wine colored aura was changing him into his demon form even Hanatarou took one out with his witch powers. Ichigo was about to run over to Byakuya to pull off the cross, but Toshiro stopped him.

"Please Ichigo." Brown eyes met blue.

"Let go of him." Byakuya slammed Toshiro down and forced Ichigo to take off the cross. Apure silver aura with hints of gold in it exploded in the area the kenseikan appeared in Byakuya hair, fangs grew and his eyes were now red. Toshiro was shooting ice at Byakuya. Hanatarou was doing his best to protect Ichigo, but Ichigo was really protecting him.

"Please Ichigo I need you. You and I are so alike. Souls who know sorrow, pain, and loneliness. When I read your paper for the first time I knew I had found someone who knew that so I had to meet you and I thought that maybe you would understand. So that way I wouldn't be so lonely." Ice tears that weren't visible to anyone but Ichigo ran down Toshiro cheek.

"What a sad statement, but still you attacked us for no reason so learn you place." Byakuya was about ready to strike when Ichigo punched him.

"Not now." Ichigo said passing the cross back to Byakuya.

'He's getting better, damn that hurt.' Byakuya thought.

"Toshiro." Ichigo whispered something into the boy's ear causing blue eyes to widen.

"Thank you Ichigo." With that in a swoop of snow Toshiro was gone.

"Ichigo." Hisagi flew over to his side "what did you say to him."

"Can't tell you, but" Ichigo put on puppy eyes "will you help me clean this place up?" None of the demons could resist that face.

"Sure." All went to work trying to clean as much as possible to please Ichigo. There are advantages to being as cute/hot as Ichigo is.

(Chomp on the berry)

* Urahara shop *

"Sorry about earlier Byakuya." Ichigo said.

"I'm fine." Byakuya replied and really he was it was just that kid was as bad as Hisagi. Well Hisagi didn't stalk, yet. Ichigo gave Byakuya a look. "Really I am fine, but you should rest, under some covers. You were extremely close to an ice demon with much insulation, plus your hand might hurt so rest."

"I will. Goon night. Byakuya."

"Good night Ichigo." Byakuya said coming close to Ichigo's face.

"Good night Ichigo." The other three demons decided to push Byakuya out of the way.

"Night guys." As he was leaving he was sure he heard Hisagi say "I'll see you in my dreams."

(Chomp on the berry)

* Ichigo's room *

As Ichigo was changing for bed and going to sleep a pair of ice blue eyes were watching him. The smile was still there as drool came out of Ichigo mouth it was small but still there.

"So cool Ichigo, even when you sleep." A lollipop smile adorned a young ice demons face.

(Chomp on berry)

wow longest chapter yet. Yes Toshiro is a stalker. Meioh Private High is Kurama school in Yu Yu Hakusho

Please review or the chibi snow bunny gets it.


	6. Spring Break part 1

Here it is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. Dart-Chan is my amazing Beta. This chapter is brought to you by the idea of Spring Break.

(Chomp on the berry)

Urahara's shop

Byakuya, Renji, Hanatarou, and Hisagi were at Urahara's shop waiting for Ichigo to arrive.

"Where is Ichigo, he is usually here by now." Hanatarou asked. It was true Ichigo was usually at Urahara's by now.

"Yes this truly is odd." Byakuya said.

"Ichigo is getting a cold or hay fever." A familiar voice said. The four jumped in shock, squatting in a corner was Toshiro. His trademark lollypop was in his mouth and he was wearing a white shirt over a longer shirt where the sleeves were dark and striped with light blue.

"How long have you been there?" Renji asked, his hair practically standing up.

"Not that long."

"You are so creepy." Hisagi said.

"Yeah…Wait! How do you know he's getting sick?" Renji asked the intruder.

Toushiro stood up, "Well I just happened to be in a tree nearby" he said looking anywhere but at them.

"Liar, you were stalking him weren't you?" Hisagi said getting up.

"That's what you call it…" Toshiro answered folding his arms, "At least I know he's sick" he added, "Now I think, I'll go comfort him" he said melting away.

Hisagi and Renji both went wide eyed at Toshiro's remark, "He's going to…Comfort him!?" they said in unison.

They quickly darted for the exit, only to be stopped by Byakuya, "it's not going to be easy to explain if everyone starts showing up to 'comfort' Ichigo, so if we have to go, then only one or two of us will have to go" he said with authority.

"And how do you reckon we'll decide who gets to go?" Hisagi hissed.

It was Hanatarou's turn to but in this time, "Why don't we draw straws, or play rock, paper, scissors…" before he could finish Renji yelled out

"Demon Style, Rock, Paper, Scissors, rules are the same loser out and everyone can choose whatever they want but this time it's not using your hands" he picked up the table, "instead of deciding on three crappy choices you get to throw whatever you choose" he said throwing the table at Byakuya whom just dodged it.

"If you're going to start let us know so I can make sure to knock you out first" he said calmly, as the table smashed against the wall. They would have to make this game fast because Toushiro was most likely at Ichigo's house and Ichigo needed protection. Hisagi walked over and grabbed Hanatarou.

"What are you doing put me down." Hanatarou cried out and let out a scream as he was thrown at Renji.

Renji dodged the human spear, poor Hanatarou was knocked out, and there was now a dent in the wall. Urahara's hat covered head popped in the room.

"Please don't destroy my shop." A chair was shot in his direction "Bye now." Urahara dashed out. Byakuya grabbed a metal pole (don't ask where it came from.) and bent it. Yes! His plan was to create a boomerang. Hisagi was using a kettle to bash Renji's head in and Renji was using a part of the table. Byakuya swung his metal boomerang and hit Hisagi dead on and just barley dodged it coming back. The boomerang flew across the room making a new window in the shop and leaving Byakuya and Renji as the winners.

"Come on wolf let's go, and put down that table leg or so help me I'll find that boomerang and hit you with it until it either works or becomes a pole again." Renji dropped the table leg on Hisagi.

"Fine. Lets go." Renji said with a huff.

"And above all let me do the talking."

"Why?"

"Because you say the wrong thing at the most inappropriate moments."

(Chomp On the berry)

Ichigo's room

"Damn city hay fever!" Ichigo said sneezing. He closed his window and turned on the vent to get fresh air in his room. "Great! Sneezing for an entire week and a half… Fun… Achooo!"

(Chomp on the berry)

Downstairs

Isshin was acting normal for once simply because he was sitting down and reading the newspaper that was until; the doorbell took him from his thoughts of cheese. Getting up he walked over to the door opening it and seeing to strange teens standing in his door way.

"May I help you?" Isshin asked, his over protective dad sense on high alert. Both demons took in the scent of the man and the other scents that lingered there.

"We are here to see Ichigo." The teen with black hair spoke.

"Who are you and how do you know my son?" Isshin demanded to know.

"Oh my apologies sir. My name is Byakuya Kuchiki."

"And I'm Renji Abarai." Renji smirked. 'Tell me not to talk.'

"Ah so you're two of the friends Ichigo was talking about."

"Ichigo was talk'n about us?" Renji asked.

"Not to me regrettably, but to himself and his little sisters."

"Umm…" Byakuya and Renji did not know what to say.

'He's talk about us?' Both demons wondered.

(Chomp on the berry)

Ichigo's room

Ichigo knew that his city hay fever must be affecting his mind, because for a minute he thought he heard Byakuya's and Renji's voices. So just to prove to himself that this was just the fever he opened the door and waked towards the stairs. 'There not here Ichigo, it's just your mind playing tricks on you.'

(Chomp on the berry)

Downstairs

Both demons looked up to see Ichigo at the top of the stairs looking at them.

"Byakuya? Renji? Achooo." Ichigo let out yet another sneeze. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" Faster than either Renji or Byakuya could see Isshin was at the top of the stairs wrestling with his son.

"Ichigooooo why are you being so mean to your friends?" Ichigo yanked his father off him and threw him down the stairs.

"Stop acting up old man I told you how stupid it is to fight on the stairs. " Isshin ran into the living room and the sounds of crying reached their ears. "Mother why is our son so me to me."

"Shut up old man. Come on guys." Ichigo let out another few sneezes and the demons went up the stairs and followed Ichigo into his room. Ignoring the noise coming from Isshin.

(Chomp on the berry)

Ichigo's room

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked sitting on his bed, Byakuya was sitting on the chair at Ichigo's desk and Renji on the floor.

"We heard you weren't feeling well so we decided to come and see how you were." Byakuya said.

"O.k. but that doesn't explain why there are only two of you or how you heard I was sick."

"Batboy here and I won demon style rock paper scissors…" Byakuya shot something at Renji for the batboy comment.

"I don't even want to know." Ichigo muttered.

"As for hearing about you being sick it was the ice demon Toushiro." Byakuya informed him.

"Speaking of which" Renji got up, walked over to the closet, and opened the door all the way to reveal the mentioned ice demon crouching down his hands together and lollypop in mouth.

"What the hell." Ichigo cried out in shock that Toushiro had been there the whole time watching him.

"I just wanted to make sure you would be all right." Toushiro said his ice blue eyes going wide and the lollypop stick was shaking a little bit.

"Umm." Ichigo was at a loss for words and since Ichigo wasn't yelling everyone took it as a good sign. "I'm not sick exactly, I just have city hay fever. It just gets bad right around this time." His eyes still shifting to Toushiro who had yet to move from his spot in this closet.

Meanwhile outside Ichigo's room Isshin's ear was glued to a glass which was placed right on Ichigo's door, "City hay fever? This might just be the perfect excuse to get him and those annoying friends of his out of my house."

(Chomp on the berry)

Back in Ichigo's room

"Come stay with me for this spring break."

"No Byakuya."

"Ichigo." Renji began then whispered something to Ichigo.

"…No I will not let you play nurse with me…" Isshin kicked the door down, "Now listen up you sorry excuse for a man your going…" he turned to see the white haired boy in Ichigo's closet, 'do I want to know what he's doing there?' he wondered, brushing it off he quickly turned back to Ichigo, "Your Going Camping!" he yelled before getting kicked in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Just kicking in the door of a sick person, just be glad I'm sick or I'd have probably kicked you harder" he yelled back.

"And plus, I wouldn't go camping even if these idiots grew wings and promised to fly me there" he pointed back to Byakuya and Renji.

"Well if you're so determined to stay then you can help me run errands" he said with a devious smile. Ichigo knew what running errands with his father meant.

With disgust he turned his head, "Fine I'll go camping but I'm leaving behind something for Karin and Yuzu, just so I know they'll be okay"

Isshin smiled, "Perfect!" he pulled three bags of luggage out of nowhere, "I've already packed your stuff and your ready to go" he smiled.

((Ichigo's leaving his sisters aluminum bats to protect themselves from Isshin))

(Chomp on the berry)

In Front of Urahara's shop

'This is going to be great. Just me and Ichigo.' Byakuya thought. Byakuya has asked Ichigo if he should pick him up at his house and was told 'there was no way in hell. We'll meet at Urahara's shop.'

So now Byakuya was waiting for Ichigo and for this week and a half they would spend time together alone and it would be perfect.

"Hey Byakuya." Ichigo's voice called out waving his hand.

"Hello Ichigo."

"Thank you Ichigo, please put your bags in the trunk." Byakuya began to walk over only to be run over by something red and annoying.

"Here Ichigo, let me get that." Byakuya inwardly groaned at the voice of the werewolf.

"Here let me get your bags Ichigo." Renji this time inwardly groaned at the sound of the incubus. Hisagi took Ichigo's bags from his hands and put them in the trunk and put his own stuff on top of Renji's.

"Hi Ichigo are you ready to go camping?" Hanatarou asked putting his bag in the trunk.

"All of you are coming?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No there not." Byakuya spat out mad that they were trying to take time away from him and Ichigo.

"Yes we are." All three demons said.

"I'm getting in the car." Ichigo said in an annoyed tone. Getting in the car and closing the door.

Of course an outing wouldn't be complete without your friendly neighborhood stalker, though this one wasn't so friendly and not so neighborly either. Toushiro stopped in front of Urahara's shop turning the ignition off on his scooter.

"Okay well looks like your all already here, and I'm guessing I missed the whole argument of who is going or not but now that it's all settled I'll just throw this in and wait for the rest of you to get ready" he said a little rudely as he threw his luggage in the trunk and hopped into the car sitting next to Ichigo, of course this made everyone stop what they were doing.

"Oh almost forgot, Shotgun!" Toushiro said with a devious smile waiting for their reaction. He had taken the window seat next to Ichigo.

"What? No way in hell ice boy." Renji growled out.

"Shotgun." Byakuya and Renji said, but Byakuya got in the car to sit on the opposite side of Ichigo.

"Why do you get to sit next to him we called it at the same time?." Renji hissed.

"Simple, I own this car." Unfortunate for Renji Hisagi was sitting across from Ichigo, Hanataro was sitting across from Byakuya, so Renji was stuck looking at the stalker for the entire car ride. Although it was fun to stick his head out the window and play punch buggy, but playing punch buggy is stupid when you're a demon cause your arms end up in pain, especially if the demons tried to kiss Ichigo.

(Chomp on the berry)

Byakuya's country house

Byakuya's country house was modern house looked small but had a nice traditional style to it.

"Wow this is amazing Byakuya." Ichigo said.

"Thank you." Byakuya said.

"I'll bunk with Ichigo." Renji called out.

"Why, we all have our own rooms." Byakuya said walking inside the small house only to find out that the inside was huge.

"Come with me Ichigo, I'll show you your room." Byakuya said taking Ichigo's arm in his hand.

"Umm Byakuya where are you things?" Ichigo wondered just now noticing that Byakuya has no bags.

"Oh I have clothes here." Byakuya replied turning down the hall and then stopped in front of a blue sliding door. "Here you are." Byakuya slid the door open to reveal a nice plain room, with a beautiful view of the forest.

"My room is right next to yours."

"May I ask a favor of you?" Toushiro asked standing in a shadowed corner.

"What?"

"Which room is the coldest?"

"Umm the basement."

"Where is it?"

"Down the hall, turn left and it is the second door."

"Thank you." Toushiro said walking down the path.

"Your rooms are down the hall turn right and there three doors which lead to your rooms." Byakuya said with a smirk.

"Why do you get the room next to Ichigo's?" Renji demanded his tail was out.

"This is my home. Be grateful that you are even here." Byakuya told them. Hisagi knew that if Renji kept this up they would all get kicked out. So Hisagi took Renji's tail and walked down the hall.

"If you get scared Ichigo you can come sleep with me." Hisagi shouted.

"Let go of my tail, damn it, and why would Ichigo want you when he could have meeeeeeeeee."

(Chomp on the berry)

After they'd all finally settled in their newly assigned rooms, Ichigo with much trouble seeing as one of the guys would barge in on him every 10 minutes only for him to either kick them out or for the others to come barging in and creating a mess, basically a typical day with them, though it was odd, Ichigo though he had brought 8 pairs of boxers but 2 of them were missing, of course his first thoughts were to beat the demons with a bat until he got them back yelling, "Where Did You Put My Boxers!!"

But when that didn't produce any results he shrugged it off, leaving the badly injured demons in a lump in the middle of the hallway.

As he walked to the entrance waiting for someone to come by and tell him lunch was ready,

Byakuya and the others walked down the stairs rubbing every part of their body that was brutal attacked by a bat.

"So when's lunch?" Ichigo asked as the head of the house walked down the stairs fixing his shirt and rubbing his arm.

"Oh we're going for a picnic" Byakuya said heading for the kitchen where everything was already prepared.

(Chomp on the berry)

Out Side

All five were sitting outside sitting on a large blanket under a tree eating lunch. Ichigo was munching on a rice ball and dumplings, Renji was eating a man-which and chips, Hisagi was eating fried eggs, Hanatarou was munching on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with apple juice, Toushiro with his lollypop in his mouth was eating noodles and shrimp all cold, and Byakuya was eating some spicy curry, talk about an unusual lunch.

"Ichigo." Hisagi said in a seductive tone.

"What?" Ichigo asked after swallowing what he was eating looking at the incubus. In an instant Hisagi was right next to Ichigo. He swept his thumb over Ichigo's cheek to pick u some rice and eat it licking his thumb clean.

"Yum."

"Damn it." Ichigo muttered.

"Stop doing that." Renji barked.

"Make me mutt." Hisagi shot back.

"Mhaa, please stop fighting guys we're on vacation." Hanatarou pleaded. The out of nowhere lightning struck a tree branch and Ichigo was in the branched path. Ichigo in one moment was on the blanket and the next was on the grass with Byakuya on top of him.

"Ichigo."

"Byakuya."

"Ichigo."

"Byak…."

"BAKA." Renji shouted yanking the vampire off Ichigo.

"Here Ichigo let me help you up." Hisagi said lifting the berry off the ground without Ichigo's o.k. bridal style.

"Put me down or so help me I'll beat you with the bat while you sleep." Hisagi put Ichigo down fast, but carefully.

"That was weird," Hanatarou was saying "there are no clouds in the sky." It was true, it was a cloudless day.

After a few more arguments about who was playing Dirty with Ichigo they finally returned to the estate.

(Chomp on Berry)

Byakuya's Country House

Hisagi's first words back were, "Where's the bath, being in the outdoors yelling and fighting with you guys has left me totally sweaty" he said walking upstairs to his room, Ichigo was practically being carried back to the house seeing as everyone kept asking if he was tired and then running ahead with him in their arms, "Serves you all right for picking me up again!" he said dragging his bat along with him to his room to change into some fresh clothes, the others walked in mostly with bruises on their back or in Renji's case on his nose due to his horrible dodge, even though dodging a bat is easy doing it while tripping over a root is not as easy as it sounds.

During their bickering Hisagi ran down the stairs wearing nothing but a towel.

"Alright you damn wolf, you know I brought it for this special occasion where is it?" Hisagi yelled.

Renji looked at him confused, "What are you talking about? Where's what?" he asked.

"My Shirt, the shirt I brought for…" he stopped, looked at Ichigo and pulled Renji closer and whispered, "the shirt I told you I brought to woo Ichigo" he said then hitting him.

Taking this as some evil force against him, Renji glared at Hisagi, "First Ichigo, now you, what the hell is after me that I gotta suffer this pain, and I didn't steal your damn sex shirt!" he yelled aloud. That caused an awkward silence among the houseguests.

(Chomp on the berry)

Supper was pretty uneventful, Ichigo didn't even need to use his bat on any of them. So they decided to build a campfire, Toushiro did not join, they made smores. So he was on the porch away from the fire but still with Ichigo. Ichigo was feeling bad for the ice demon so decided to sit on the steps with Toushiro. Ichigo wasn't sitting extremely close but close enough for Toushiro to smell the fire and smoke on Ichigo. Ichigo held out the smore for Toushiro that Ichigo made sure was cool down enough for the ice demon. Toushiro ate and there was chocolate and marshmallows on his face.

"It's nice here, don't you think Toushiro?"

"Yes it is." Toushiro looked to the side.

"What is it?"

"Would you mind if I take a picture with you?" Ichigo smiled and nodded his head. Toushiro reached into his pocket only to have a scowl on his face. Toushiro took said hand that reached for his pockets and created a snowball, which he shot at Renji.

"What!" Renji danced as snow fell down his back.

"Where is my camera. My new slim camera wolf?"

"Why are you accusing me huh? What about everyone else?"

"Because." Byakuya said.

"Damn you, that's not an answer." Renji took the snow from his back and shot it at Byakuya.

Byakuya just leaned to the side and the snow just flew by missing him completely, once again.

"Why am I getting blamed for all of this! AND WHO STOLE MY MARSHMALLOW!!" he yelled biting nothing but the tip of a stick for his marshmallow was gone.

Hanatarou had been silent the whole time, he had been staring at the stars, his marshmallow burnt to a crisp and his stick slowly burning closer to his hands.

Later that night.

they all planned to stay up all night and decided to do so in Ichigo's room, Hana walked out of his room holding his favorite pillow, "Umm…I think I lost something" he said to the others all waiting for him so they could all surprise Ichigo, everyone's first reaction was to look at Renji, "It wasn't me, I swear, what did he lose anyway?" he said trying to get them to stop staring at him.

"Good question, Hana what _did_ you lose?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I lost something"

As he said that everyone just fell forward, "Why say you lost something if you're not even sure yourself?" Renji yelled.

Before Hana could say anything Ichigo quickly opened his door to tell everyone to shut up but it brutally smashed Renji in the face.

"Serves you right, for not letting me sleep" Ichigo said looking at the others.

"We were planning on staying up all night with you" Touhiro said, practically morphing in from the shadows to clear things up.

Sighing, knowing he wouldn't be able to finally sleep tonight he stepped aside and let them all in.

"No stupid games!" he shouted at them making sure he wouldn't get sucked into a game of strip poker or 7 minutes in heaven, just thinking about that gave him the chills.

(Chomp on Berry)

The next day was hell, sleep never came for Ichigo because of the demons playing games and keeping him up all night, at least he knew they all sucked at Monopoly now, seeing as he won every time.

"alright now everyone out so I can get dressed!!" he said shoving them all out the door.

"Whats wrong, are you that shy?" Renji asked, getting a game board to the face, before Ichigo slammed the door shut on them, "…I'll take that as a yes" he added falling forward only to get game pieces and dice shot at him.

They had planned an early afternoon nature walk, obviously planned by Byakuya in hopes of losing them in the forest somewhere. When they were all dressed an waiting Byakuya walked out the door with a backpack on his back full of something but he wouldn't tell them what, he locked the door and they were off.

(Chomp on Berry)

After about an hour's walk through the tangling trees and bushes they decided to stop, Byakuya took Ichigo off somewhere and hadn't come back for awhile, when the others decided to go check on them they found piles of Ichigo's clothes scatter all over, Byakuya had used that as a diversion to escape with Ichigo.

"Damn that Bastard!!" Hisagi shouted as he hit Renji, "You should have been able to smell this you idiot, now until we've gathered all the clothes how are you supposed to track them?" he asked.

Renji looked away, "Well if I weren't being attack all the time I probably would have noticed" he argued, neither of them noticing that Toushiro was gone as well. The Search was on, Hisagi, Renji and Hanataro gathering Ichigo's clothes, Toushiro off somewhere, and Byakuya running from them with Ichigo, what a perfect way to start off a day. After several hours Renji's group finally caught up to Byakuya only to find Toushiro had already got there.

"It would have been a great help if you showed us the way you Stalker!" Renji's words exclaimed as they broke the silence only to notice they were all staring at what looked like a run down house.

"What. The. Hell." Hisagi said panting his hands on his knees.

"Umm Ichigo. Here your clothes." Hanataro said with a small blush.

"Geeze stop that. He's wearing his own clothes."

"Yes I thought that Ichigo would look better in these clothes."

"But those are his and….wait why did you do that?" Hisagi hissed.

"For fun." Was all Byakuya could say.

"So why are you guys here?" Toushiro asked.

"The aura." Ichigo said, "It's been bugging me and we also found this." Ichigo said holding up a cut-sleeved Hawaiian shirt that buttoned down.

"Hey that's my sexy top." Hisagi said taking it from Ichigo's hands. "Thanks Ichigo your so sweet." Hisagi tried to kiss but got a bat in the face.

"Well if that's here then our stuff must inside." Byakuya said.

"Wait you owe me an apology." Renji said pointing his finger at Hisagi.

"Your right. Sorry Ichigo for getting into a fight with Renji in front of you." Hisagi said putting his shirt in Ichigo's backpack while brushing his hand over Ichigo's butt. Only to be hit in the face with a bat butt.

"I meant me." Renji said pissed off. All of the demons and human were arguing about what to do and who to apologize to.

(Chomp on the berry)

Inside the house

A blond haired man with blue grey eyes looked at the people through a crystal ball was looking at the demons and human with disgust.

(Chomp on the berry)

Holly Crap that was a long chapter. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Any questions feel free to ask. So lots of reviews please.


	7. Spring Break part 2

Hell yah here it is part 2 of spring break. As usual I would like to thank my amazing beta Dart-Chan. I hope you will love this chapter as I much as I do.

EN by Dart: Sorry for the first version I didn't put much effort into it, here's the second version reedited properly this time Gomen Mina

(Chomp on the berry)

In front of the house

All six stood outside of the old house for what felt like hours, even though it had only been a few minutes. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Renji asked trying to smile a little.

"If you want to head back then go ahead." Hisagi looked to Hanatarou seeing that the witch was shaking a bit.

"He can't even if he wants to." Byakuya said.

"Why not?" Hanatarou wondered.

"My keys are missing." Renji was trying not to laugh because it was the high and mighty vampire who had lost something and no one could blame him. Byakuya had smacked Renji across the head, which now ticked off Renji.

"Hey! I didn't take them; I thought we cleared this up already!" Renji whined.

"Oh I know, I hit you for laughing you insolent dog" Byakuya retorted.

Renji was about to attack Byakuya when Ichigo smacked them both.

"Not now. Let's find our stuff and then you guys can kill each other."

(Chomp on the Berry)

In a dark room, inside the house.

A blond haired man with blue grey eyes sat in front of a painting that was hard to see because of age, next to the man was a table with a crystal ball. His eyes trained on the crystal ball as he saw the six people enter his house. Now he would have to make them leave. What a tedious task.

(Chomp on the berry)

Inside the house

As the five stepped in they could tell it was old, but still looked well kept.

"All right now what?" Renji asked.

"Now we look for our lost stuff and find out who took it." Ichigo told them.

"Right so let's split up and look for clues." Renji said, only to be smacked by Ichigo. "Do not quote Scooby-Doo, but you are right we should split up." Ichigo commented.

"I'll go with you Ichigo." All of them said at once raising their hands.

"I'll go with Byakuya." Ichigo said without hesitation. As the others were about to protest Ichigo brought out his bat to warn them.

"Fine then, I'll go with wolf boy here." Hisagi pointed to Renji.

"Umm, then I'll go with Toshiro." Hanatarou squeaked out. The group nodded their heads and each took off in a different direction. Toshiro and Hanatarou took the basement, Renji and Hisagi took the main floor, and Byakuya and Ichigo took the upstairs.

(Chomp On the Berry)

Main Floor

Hisagi and Renji entered the dining room, and were surprised to see it quite clean, well at least Hisagi was, Renji on the other hand noticed nothing, but he did smell something faintly delicious, his immediate thoughts were Food!! But he had to find a way to get Hisagi to follow him to the kitchen without tipping him off.

"This room seems normal, why not move on to the kitchen next?" he asked Hisagi trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible.

Hisagi rolled his eyes, "Stupid Mutt… Fine let's go to the damn kitchen" Hisagi replied with disdain.

As soon as they entered the kitchen Renji's first action was to search the fridge, Hisagi didn't even have a chance to warn him before he opened the door and the food inside all flew out.

"Damn it Renji!! You never use your head do you?" Hisagi said ducking under a table to avoid a barrage of eggs.

Of course Renji was hit by about everything although he did manage to avoid the milk as long as drinking it counted as avoiding.

(Chomp On the Berry)

Basement

In the basement things were actually quiet, not a thing out of place.

"Well it looks like everything's normal but was the house really this big?" Hanatarou asked not sure why the hallway they were walking through just seemed to be going deeper and deeper without an end to it.

"I noticed that too, but I know there is something further up ahead" he said narrowing his eyes.

Surprisingly as he said that they were finally able to see the end of the hallway, as they reached it all that was there was a door and nothing else, the hallway dimly lit, it was impossible to see the stairway they took to get down there, but they knew they must still be there.

"Alright well lets go" Toushirou opened the door. The light from behind the door was blinding, for a room underground it seemed way too bright but they stepped into the room and waited for their eyes to adjust, as soon as they did they both looked surprised.

"How the hell did we end up on the roof!?!" Toushirou exclaimed looking all round, it just wasn't possible, one minute they were in the basement and now they were on a roof breathing in late afternoon air.

Hanatarou closed the door behind him and as he did it vanished into the air disappearing.

"Umm…we lost the door too" Hanatarou said seeming scared for a second.

"This looks like something the wolf would create." Toushirou mumbled around the lollypop.

(Chomp on the berry)

With Ichigo and Byakuya.

This was not how Byakuya wanted to spend time with Ichigo. He wanted to spend this time getting to know Ichigo better and Ichigo would get to know him better and they would sit together near the fire just the two of them, but instead there were the tag a-longs. Don't get Byakuya wrong the other demons were good friends, but still he wanted time alone with Ichigo and looking through a house for someone and underwear was not his idea of alone time.

"This is nice." Ichigo said.

"Oh, so exploring somewhat run down places looking for your underwear is nice?" Byakuya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Jack-ass! I mean this," Ichigo said waving his hand around. "The quiet and the non-groping that's going on is nice also."

"I can imagine that, that can get very annoying."

"Yes." The two looked at each other and smiled or something that might resemble a smile. They continued walking up on the second floor looking for anything that might help them.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya said.

"What." Byakuya pointed to a pair of red boxers with green at the rim. Byakuya was trying not to laugh at the boxers. "Shut it, they were a gift from my sister." Ichigo snapped, walking over to take his boxers and shoved them into his backpack.

"Come on Ichigo let's get moving."

(Chomp on the berry)

With Toushirou and Hanatarou

Now see the smart thing to do when stuck on a roof with an ice demon is to have him make a slide to get down right, but our ice demon thought it might be better to investigate the roof, who knows why though.

"Umm Toushirou-san?" Hanatarou called out to the ice demon that for some odd reason was looking in the rain gutters.

"Hmm."

"Umm, I'm not sure how to say this?" Hanatarou began looking at the ice demon.

"What?" Toushirou lay back on the roof looking at the witch who from his point of view was upside down.

"There's a door." That caused the ice demon to turn over and look at the witch with surprise.

"A door?" Hanatarou nodded his head.

"On the roof?" Yet another nod from Hanatarou. 'This is just not funny anymore.' Toushirou thought to himself.

"Should we open it?" Hanatarou asked.

"I guess so." Hanatarou slowly turned the door knob and opened the door and the two stepped through.

(Chomp on the berry)

With Ichigo and Byakuya

As the two began to explore more and more of the upstairs finding this place more and more like a fun house. It was then that a door on the ceiling that was unseen by the demon and human and so much to their luck on this trip so far two things fell on to them. What were these things? Well it was Hanatarou and Toushirou.

"What the hell, get off of me!" Ichigo shouted at the two demons that were on top of him.

"Sorry Ichigo, Byakuya." Hanatarou squeaked out.

"How did you two get here, I thought you were both in the basement?" Byakuya asked them.

"Umm, you're not gonna believe this." Hanatarou began. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the nervous witch.

"There was a door in the basement and for some odd reason it lead us to the roof." Toushirou said to the two who were now both looking with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah and then we found another door that… well, leads us right here." Hanatarou finished off.

"What the hell? That makes no sense." Ichigo said trying to figure out how the hell that could happen. Even Byakuya was trying to figure it out; I mean the only one who could do something like this, would be a high level witch.

"Hey look over there." Ichigo pointed to a door that was slightly ajar.

"Be careful Ichigo." Hanatarou said extending his hand.

"I will."

(Chomp on the berry)

Inside the house, in a dark room

The same blond haired man with blue grey eyes was looking in his crystal ball. His eyes scanned over his crystal ball seeing that the two demons on the main floor.

'The one with the black hair seems smart and the red head is just a bottomless pit, they haven't left the kitchen since I shot the food at them.' The blond thought. He moved his hand over his crystal ball to see the main floor. Blue gray eyes widened in shock as he saw the orange haired boy start moving into 'that' room.

'Not a chance.' The blond thought, 'Time to cause havoc.'

(Chomp on the berry)

In the kitchen with Renji and Hisagi

"Damn it mutt get over here." Hisagi cried out now avoiding the fruit that was attacking them.

"I'm taking care of this." Renji told the incubus now biting an apple that flew by and went right through the table. "See, taking care of it." Renji said turning to talk to Hisagi. Hisagi's eyes went wide and mouth opened.

"Duck!" Hisagi cried out. Renji in anticipation looked over only to see steak knives flying at him.

"Crap." Renji just barely ducked the knives.

"Run." Hisagi said, Renji turned seeing why. All of the kitchen appliances suddenly sprung to life and began to chase the two demons out of the kitchen and down the hall, and these two ran fast considering that blenders, a toaster, forks, pans and a crème brulé flamer was hot on their trail.

"Door! Door! Door!!!" Renji called out to Hisagi telling him to open the door that was coming into view. So Hisagi moving fast turned the doorknob and opened the door pulling Renji in and as fast as possible closed the door. Just barely missing the appliances.

(Chomp on the berry)

Upstairs with Ichigo and the others

Just as Ichigo was about to open the door, another door to the right opened and Hisagi and Renji came blotting out creating a head on collision with the group.

"Please get off me, I can't…..breathe." Hanatarou squeaked out because he was on the bottom of the pile.

"Who's ever hand that is on my ass move it now!" Ichigo shouted.

"Why it so comfy there." Renji said with a large grin on his face. Ichigo got pissed off and slapped the werewolf and pushed Renji off of him. Then Byakuya and the others got up and pulled Ichigo up.

"This house is like a damn fun house and it's pissing me off." Ichigo was pissed off to no end.

"Yes this is very annoying." The ever cool stalker spoke. Ichigo began to turn the doorknob and then opened the door. The room was pretty dark with very little sunlight going in. A chair sat in the room with a table covered in dust. In front of the table was a painting. Ichigo walked towards the painting,

"Ichigo be careful," Hanatarou warned.

"That's far enough." A voice called out. From the shadows, a boy at least two years older then the others stepped into veiw. The teen had blond hair part of which was covering his blue grey eyes.

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded to know, no one was moving from where they were standing.

"That's none of your business. I thought by taking your things you would leave or even attacking you with food, by the way most of it was rotten, but no you had to intrude on this house."

"Well you stole from all of us and we just came to take our things back." Renji growled out.

"Get out." The blond growled back and to the others dismay the house began to shake and just as the blond was disappearing Ichigo being impulsive took hold of the blond and disappeared with him. The demons that were still in the shaking house cried out for Ichigo.

(Chomp on the berry)

In another room

The blond man had reappeared in his earlier room with the crystal ball only now noticing that the orange haired human was with him.

"I wasn't done with you." Ichigo hollered to the blond. His blue grey eyes widened in shock.

"Why….." The blond man couldn't speak as the orange haired man had smacked him on the head.

"You caused me a lot of trouble." Ichigo said, the blonde blond looked at the orange haired man.

"Good!! Serves you right for intruding, All I have to do is leave and you're stuck here. Now I'm going to take care of your friends." With that the blond disappeared leaving our strawberry in a room with no visible exit.

"Damn it all." Ichigo shouted to no one.

(Chomp on the berry)

Somewhere in the house

The blond found Ichigo's friends who were frantically searching for the orange haired teen.

"Hey blondy where's our friend?" Renji demanded.

"Let me tell you something, if you want to make sure nothing happens to your friend then leave now."

"What makes you think…"?

"Right now your friend is in a room with no exits and only another witch can go there. And you my dear little witch comrade" The blond now said in a much happier voice. "Are unable to go there because you are just a healer. So" He said in a now much nastier tone. "Leave now and I might let your friend live." The four demons reluctantly agreed to leave just to make sure that Ichigo would be all right, after all neither of them wanted to see the person they all fought constantly for, dead.

(Chomp on the berry)

In the room where Ichigo is

Ichigo was standing in the exitless room rummaging through things. Just as he was putting back a couch pillow he saw the blond man again. The blond looked at the empty hand.

"Well!!" Was all that Ichigo could muster to say to the blond.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sigh "I'll be back later, I have a kitchen to go clean up thanks to your friend."

"Damn it get back with my underwear."

(Chomp on the berry)

Outside Byakuya summer house

All four were very upset that they could do nothing to help them.

"We should have done something, anything!" Renji howled walking in a circle

"Calm down, we'll figure something out."

"We might not need to." Hanatarou said.

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya questioned

"Well if we can get into the house then I can get my book and I might find a spell that can help us."

"Right so lets…." Renji said getting ready to rush the door.

"Stop right there Renji." Byakuya said stopping the werewolf from ruining his house. "Let us look for an open window." Byakuya said as he began to walk around the house.

(Chomp on the berry)

Back with the blond.

The blond was on his hand and knees cleaning the floor of the kitchen. Yes he could have just used his magic but he found this much more rewarding.

"Gin." Izuru got up fast to greet the other.

"So ya gonna answer me or not?" Gin tilted his fix like face to the side.

"Oh umm there were some intruders coming in here looking for their stolen items.

"Oh really, how interesting?"

"And I was trying to get them out of your home."

"Oh how nice of ya Izuru." Gin said with his fox like smile.

"But by the look of it most of the food's gone." Gin looked at the fridge and his fox smile faded.

"If you want I can go out and pick up some food?" Izuru said completely forgetting about a certain person still locked away in an exitless room.

"Sure, I'll see ya later, meet me in that room." Gin said waving his hand and watching the blond leave not before giving a smile to Gin.

(Chomp on the berry)

Back with Ichigo

Ichigo was now sitting and pouting on the couch, no not pouting, Ichigo never pouted (yeah right) he was just grumpy. And his lips were just sticking out. A yellow aura rippled through the air, but instead of the blond there was this purple sliver haired man and this man took notice of Ichigo as well.

"Well hello there…" And what was going through our favourite uke's mind was his underwear and that this man must know where they are.

"Underwear." Ichigo stated simply holding out his hand.

"No Gin." Gin said pointing to himself and shaking his hand.

'He must think that I'm talking about myself.' Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo and where is my underwear?"

'So it was his underwear that I took.' Gin thought.

"Ahh nice ta meet ya berry." Ichigo snapped his hand from Gin's hold only to swing a punch at him which Gin avoided and caused Ichigo to fall flat on his face, and Gin decided to sit on Ichigo's back with a fox smile on his face was even larger. Yet that was short lived because he pushed Gin off.

"Ma that wasn't nice ya know." Gin said ruffling Ichigo's hair.

"Like I care." Ichigo growled out. Swatting the hand away.

"Now now don't be like that, I need a favour from ya."

"…"

"Good now that ya agree…"

"I never said yes."

"Now then what I need ya ta do is tell Izuru that I can't be here with him anymore k? Bye bye." And before Ichigo could sputter out anything Gin was gone.

"Damn it." Now it was Ichigo's job to break up with someone and that someone was a witch.

*******

Here it is. Any ideas of what to come hahaha. So anyways please review and NO flames. I never give out flames and I do not want them.


	8. Spring Break part 3

Major Author note: I know I know it took me a while to get this up but my other fic I was on a roll and then I hit a major writers block. I mean major like I would stare at the screen and wait for something but nothing. So I am so so so so so so so so sorry for taking so long. Please do not yell at me cause I know it takes me time to get updates done. So here is the last part of Spring Break. So I hope you enjoy.

Also I say thank you to I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi who kicked/motivated my butt into getting this chapter done.

Beta: A-chama

(Chomp on the berry)

Ichigo was sitting in the exitless room, pouting not that he would ever have admitted it. This was not how he had wanted to spend his spring break. Spending time with the demons despite how they acted was fine but, bearing bad news to a witch was another story.

"Why is this happening to me?" he said out loud.

"Why did I lock you up? I thought I explained that to you before, so the others will leave this place" someone answered. Ichigo turned around and saw the witch.

Ichigo said nothing, not wanting to tell the witch that his lover, boyfriend whatever that sliver haired man had broken up with him.

"Are you going to let me out of here?" Ichigo said avoiding the real subject.

"Soon or later," Kira said.

"I'd rather soon then later," Ichigo snapped.

"Look many things have happened"(1)

"What kind of things?" Ichigo said, bored of asking to be let out when he knew it wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"Just things, many things." Kira said with a serious look.

Ichigo sigh the conversation was going nowhere; he would have to tell the witch the bad news the bad news eventually. "Ummm look this guy with a large smile and bob-cut hair came in here and…."

Kira interrupted him. "He left me didn't he?"

Ichigo didn't know what to say the blond who looked so sad.

"I don't understand why. I take care of this house, I keep it safe, I'm always here for him… he said he would be here for me!" Ichigo hugged him, Kira was close to tears his big brother instincts kicked in.

"I don't know what to say. It might be a good idea to leave this house."

"Why?"

"Look it seems like you cared a lot about him and this is his house and if you stay here the memoires of him will haunt you day in and day out." Ichigo answered.

"But I have no where else to go." Kira replied.

"Well… why don't you let me out and I'll convince the others to let you stay with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah they owe me." Ichigo said giving Kira one of his rare smiles.

Kira smiled back and said, "All right, hold my hand." Ichigo complied and took the blond's hand. Moments later the two were outside of the house.

"Come on let's go to Byakuya's place, I'm sure they're all worried about me." Ichigo said. Kira nodded and followed Ichigo.

(Chomp on the berry)

The other demons were in Byakuya's house w walking in circles and worrying over Ichigo.

"I can't believe that we just left Ichigo there." Renji snapped.

"We should have fought and demanded Ichigo, or something" Hisagi said snapping as well.

"And risk getting Ichigo harmed? Morons." Toshiro said. Though he also wanted to go after Ichigo.

"So you're all just pacing and moping?" A very familiar voice said. All of the demons looked over and saw their Ichigo standing there, beside him was the blond witch. Their happy exclamations turned sour seeing the witch that stood next to Ichigo as though there was nothing wrong.

"Ichigo get out of the way," Renji said charging at them. Ichigo found his bat and hit Renji in the face.

"Umm Ichigo-san why are you hurting Renji? He hasn't done anything to you." Hanatarou asked with his meek little voice.

"Oh well Kira and I have come to an understanding." Ichigo said plain and simply to his demon friends.

"I am very sorry for what I did to all of you." Kira said as he bowed.

"Why did you do that to us anyways?" Byakuya asked all the others also wanted to know why.

"Have you ever been in love?" Kira asked the other demons. All shifted their gaze towards Ichigo for a moment and then back to Kira. "It makes you do such strange things. I hope you can understand that." The demons understood very well.

"Yeah we can understand that right Toshiro?" Renji asked the ice demon.

"What are you talking about?" Toshiro asked with his head tilted to the side in a questioning manner. Everyone looked at him dumbfounded, and became silent. Crickets could be heard.

Ichigo broke the silence, "Let's go in and have something to eat." Then began walking towards the house; the others quickly followed.

(Chomp on the Berry)

The rest of the time in the country was fun. At least when the Renji and Hisagi weren't trying to molest him or Byakuya wasn't trying to suck his blood or waking up and seeing Toshiro looking at him. On the other hand surprise cuddling with Hanatarou was enjoyable and having Kira around was nice too. Though, there were also times when Kira was very strange.

Ichigo could still remember the day Kira was on a tire swing and somehow got tangled into the rope saying was like a telephone cord you can't help get your finger twisted in; at the end of the day everyone laughed.

But all breaks eventually end and school started up the next day so they needed to head on home. Ichigo said, demanded rather, that he be dropped off first. Ichigo was at his door with Byakuya.

"I am sorry Ichigo this was not what I wished for when I invited you to the country." Byakuya said.

Ichigo waved his hand in dismissal. "Well besides all the craziness that happened it was still a nice trip so thank you very much."

"Ichigo."

"Byakuya."

"Ichigo."

"Byakuya."

"Ichigo." This time everyone piled on top of Byakuya.

"All right you guys good night." Ichigo said waving before he walked into his house. Moments later something hit the door left an imprint on it.

(chomp on the berry)

ME: Done it took me so long and I know that so once again please do not say anything about it. I feel bad trust me I do. So please keep that in mind when you review. But here's what I have to say I have two ideas for my next chapter which I will start on it as soon as I update some other fics. I really hope you enjoyed this. Oh and this is a reminder NO FLAMES I do not give them out please do not send them.

Me again: (1) is referring to what Ruby says from every episode because she constantly has a new job with no real explanation as to why she has the job or how she got the job.


	9. Cultural Festival

So I know its been like forever since I've updated this fic and I do feel bad but here it is. So please enjoy and review. Also if I made any cultural mistakes I am sorry.

Also I know I said this before but I'm going to say it again REVIEW it doesn't take that long, so here's the thing if you don't feel like reviewing then here is a list of options that I find to be an acceptable substitute

1) vital organ (let me know if you are willing to give me one)

2) blood

3) money (let me know how to contact you)

~/~

The first few weeks after spring break were dull in Ichigo's opinion simply because he had fallen into a rut along with the other demons. Right now they were all sitting in class bored out of their minds, that was until the teacher broke through the haze of boredom.

"So next week is the school annual culture festival," The teacher saw that her class was still paying attention. "So this year I want all of you to come up with your own idea's get into teams and do what you want, I'll be in the teachers lounge so if you need me come and get me, but I'll be back for you next period." The teacher waved her hand and left the classroom. Soon students were flocking together. Byakuya, Renji, and Hisagi soon swamped Ichigo's desk

"So what do you think we should do?" Renji asked the group.

"Umm Hisagi since you're part of the swim team shouldn't you do something with them?" Ichigo asked.

"Nhaaa been there done that besides doing something with you is more fun."

"So any idea's? I really don't want to do food." Renji spoke up scratching his neck and turning to look out the window spotting a crow with eerie red eyes. To Renji it seemed out of place so looking at the bird closer only to have it fly away.

"Well if we want to do something interesting we can make and paint masks." Byakuya suggested.

"That sounds like fun plus its very different from the usual stuff." Ichigo said all ready thinking about ideas for masks.

"So after school we will head over to hat and clogs and we'll start coming up with designs." Hisagi said. All nodded their heads in agreement.

(Time skip school is done)

The four were sitting down around a small table in one of the many rooms in Urahara's shop going over the plans for the cultural event.

"So not only will we need to make the mask's but a booth as well." Ichigo said to the other companions. Byakuya was paying attention taking small notes and coming up with ideas to share, Hisagi was making designs for the booth and sign whole Renji was balancing a pen on his nose.

"Neh Ichigo-chan, Byakuya-chan, Hisagi-chan, and Renji-chan I have some tea for you." Hanatarou came into the room with a tray of tea.

"Thank you Hanatarou." Came the unison reply as Hanatarou put the small cups of tea down on the table.

"What are you planning to do?" Hanatarou asked.

"Well we're doing mask painting for our school cultural festival and Renji is going to be our template for the masks." Ichigo said causing Renji to let the pen fall from this nose.

"What why me?" Renji demanded outraged.

"Because while we were all doing something productive you were sitting down with a pen on your nose like a dog trying to get a treat." Byakuya spoke calmly after taking a sip of tea.

"So we'll use papier-mâché and then we'll paint them in all kinds of styles." Ichigo told them.

"And I have a whole bunch of idea's on how to paint them and how to make the booth look." Hisagi said showing his designs to the group.

"Wow Hisagi those look really cool." Ichigo told the incubus.

"Why thank you Ichigo, drawing is just one of the many talents I have." Hisagi leaned in only to be pushed away by Ichigo.

"So we need to start working right away cause we only have a week to work on this. Lets get some news paper, flour and water and Renji get ready to sit still for a bit." Ichigo said with a smile.

(The day of the festival)

They worked hard every night until the festival, each accepts for Renji who kept vanishing conviently to do something. Ichigo isn't sure what the heck Abari is up too and is afraid to ask.. Finally the night of the event arrives and the guys dart around fixing last minute problems with the paints and brushes. "Who was supposed to bring the towels?" Ichigo frowns at the empty rack.

"Renji."

"Figures! Someone call Renji! Find out when he is showing up?" Ichigo shouted out to his teammates.

"Not necessary Ichigo here comes the mutt."

"Hi all." Renji waved his arms wildly. Other students were watching from there booths as the red head ran down.

"Your late mutt." Byakuya said taking the towels out of Renji's arms and placing them on the booth letting Ichigo fix the booth up. It wasn't that long until the cultural festival started and people were flocking into the school and going to the various booths.

"Here you go." Ichigo said handing out a mask to a person. Everyone was very happy because the booth was doing well.

"Would Ichigo Kurosaki please come to the office. Ichigo Kurosaki please come to the office."

"Umm I guess I should head over there, Hisagi take my spot." Ichigo slipped out of the booth and went to walk towards the office.

Once Ichigo reached the office the secretary told Ichigo to sit and wait a few minuets while filing her nails. Ichigo didn't have to wait long before he was called into the office. A large dark brown desk was in the middle of the room, there was a large chair behind the desk with the back of the chair facing Ichigo as well as a smaller clothed armed chair in front of the desk.

" Kurosaki-san, please sit down." Ichigo pulled the chair out and sat down.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Yes and no." The chair's back was still facing Ichigo.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean."

"You've been hanging around Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abari and Hisagi Shuuhei haven't you?" Ichigo felt like someone was holding his arms down.

"I have but I still don't understand. What that has to do with me being here."

"You should know that having them as friends can be dangerous especially a vampire." Ichigo let out a gasp of shock and pain that odd pressure on his arms was even tighter. Looking down Ichigo saw the cloth was moving and wrapping itself around him. The chair spun around slowly to reveal a man who was in his mid thirties with white hair and red eyes, and was wearing a long jacket with a semi formal suit underneath it.

"Don't mind the cloth demon, it won't hurt you, unless I tell it to."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ichigo demanded despite being held down.

"My name is Jin Kariya, I am a mixed demon better known as a bount." Jin walked towards Ichigo in a slow manor.

"That means nothing to me." Ichigo told Jin trying to get free, and Jin ran his finger from Ichigo's cheek to his neck then right under his chin tipping it up so Ichigo was looking at him.

"Well to you it means nothing but to that vampire it does mean something and you mean something to him." Jin gave an evil smile revealing two fangs that had a slight glow to them. Ichigo struggled even harder but the cloth demon held Ichigo tighter and the wrapping itself around his mouth. "Just relax I'm sure that the vampire has bitten you a number of times so this won't hurt that much." Jin sunk his fangs into Ichigo neck but it was so different form Byakuya fangs, Jin fangs felt like two needles injecting some kind of liquid into him and stung. Ichigo let out a muffled cry of pain the entire time because of the feeling of having something injected right into his neck. Jin pulled his fangs out of Ichigo's neck without remorse for Ichigo, and blood poured down Ichigo neck. Ichigo began huffing and his eyelid felt heavy and was struggling against the bind still. "Ahhh it seems that the venom is working well." Jin noticed that Ichigo flinched a bit at the mention of venom. "Don't worry it won't kill you the venom I used on you will merely put you to into a state of sleep." Ichigo felt his head lulling and fighting to keep his eyes open but it was a loosing battle. Jin watched as Ichigo passed out, he had to give the teen credit most humans wouldn't have stayed awake as long as he did and most humans couldn't even put up a fight against a cloth demon and if they did they stopped after the first few moments.

Suddenly a large circle appeared and from it a women who looked like she was in her thirties with brown hair and brown eyes stepped in.

"Excellent timing Yoshino, here take this boy back." Jin sliced Ichigo from the chair and a small screech came from the cloth demon, but quickly rewrapped itself around Ichigo.

"And what are you going to do?" Yoshino asked after picking up Ichigo.

"I'm going to let those demons know that there human is gone." Jin said taking a small handkerchief from his pocket and whipping his mouth. "Now hurry up and get him out of here." With a quick bow Yoshino left the same way she came leaving Jin alone. Jin carefully put his handkerchief back into his pocket. Jin let his tongue run over his fangs still tasting Ichigo's blood letting a smile over take his face for a few moments before leaving the room.

Walking out of the office the secretary was slumped faced down on the desk. Jin could almost laugh at the weakness of humans. Continuing his journey outside to where the other demons were.

Passing by the many booths the smell of various food cooking such a squid filled his nose, until he reached his destination. Jin picked up a mask with a night scene painted on it.

"How much for this one?" Jin asked, Byakuya who was the only free one came up to talk to the newest person at there booth but still looking for Ichigo.

"Its four hundred yen." Byakuya told the red eyed man. Jin reached into his pocket to pull out the money and his handkerchief and walked a few meters away as Byakuya looked at the handkerchief with blood on it. Byakuya's eyes widen when his nose caught the scent of the blood.

"Ichigo?"

"That's right vampire I have your precious human." Jin said walking away then turning around to face Byakuya, "Don't worry he is safe in demon world."

~/~

All right people there it is so please remember for what I said above about the reviews, so people its your choice review or choose options 1,2, or 3.


End file.
